Los Colores del Cielo
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Basado en el juego Final Fantasy. Ella es una Caza-Escorias, y se encuentra un día con una Juez. ¿Qué les pasará a ellas dos a partir de ese encuentro? (Mal sumary y advertencia, lenguaje fuerte)
1. 01 Inicios

**K. Meiko: Antes que nada, quisiera aclararles que este fict estará basado en los videojuegos de Final Fantasy, por lo que les daré algunos tips antes de que lo lean para quienes no conozcan esos videojuegos. En este fict, se dividen por razas: están los humes, o sea humanos; las Vieras, que son humanos con rasgos de conejo que viven en los bosques; los Seeks, que serían humanoides robustos; los Bangaa, también humanoides; los Moogle, son conejos que visten como hume y hablan su mismo idioma; y también estarán los Al Bhed, una raza dentro de los humes, con la diferencia que ellos tienen su propio idioma, como lo verán a continuación, y se especializan con todo tipo de máquinas, y todos ellos poseen ojos claros, y sus pupilas tienen la forma de un espiral, diferenciándolos completamente de los hume.**

**N. Luka: ¿No crees que ese tip fue un poco largo? Pienso que deberías de comenzar con la historia en este momento.**

**K. Meiko: No te apresures, porque sino no entenderán y comenzarán a tirarme tomatazos eweU en fin… Siguiendo con los tips…**

**N. Luka: Mejor sigo yo. En esta historia también habrá menciones de algunos lugares, como por ejemplo los Jaghds. Esos son lugares en los cuales los barcos voladores no son capaces de funcionar debido a que estos poseen un área gravitacional tan fuerte que les hace muy difícil maniobrar, por ende los barcos voladores tienden a caer en esos mismos, al menos que estén equipados con campo de resistencia anti gravitacional que permitiese contrarrestar los efectos de los campos de Jaghd y así-**

**K. Meiko: Luka, los lectores no necesitarán ese tipo de explicaciones en este momento eweU siguiendo con lo de los Jaghds, estos lugares pueden ser tanto bosques como desiertos. Otro tip: la primera escena ocurre arriba de un barco volador, conocido como el Cerberus. Otro: también aparecerán "Jueces", los cuales son los encargados de mantener la ley por todo el continente en el cual se desarrolla la historia.**

**N. Luka: También quisiera agregar esto. Las escorias son monstruos que causan problemas a la población. Mientras más peligrosos sean, mayor será su pedido de captura y a la vez menor serán las probabilidades de que uno salga con vida del asunto.**

**K. Meiko: Y los caza – escorias** **son aquellos encargados de cazar a esos monstruos. A diferencia de los soldados y otras organizaciones, pueden ir por donde quieran sin ser molestados, ni tampoco están limitados por la ley de los Jueces a la hora de cazar las escorias. Ahora si, comencemos con la historia, y disculpen que haya hablado mucho y Luka, ¿harías los honores?**

**N. Luka: Con gusto. DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece. Sólo los utilizamos para realizar esta historia. Espero que les guste *reverencia***

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

~ Yo ~

─ ¡Bnebynyt muc sudunac! (Preparad los motores)

─ ¡Ramelac mecdyc! (¡Hélices listas!)

Todos los tripulantes de la nave se preparaban para zarpar vuelo, tanto los maquinistas como el capataz se encargaban de que todo estuviera bajo control. Mientras, en el puente, una muchacha controlaba las acciones de su tripulación. Su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche negro con su rango militar dibujado en el mismo de color dorado, y el otro era de color verde, con forma característica de su raza. Su cabello era de color rosa y le llegaba hasta la cintura, el cual estaba adornado con una rosa azul en la parte superior izquierda y un listón envolvía uno de sus mechones de ese mismo lado. Su uniforme era similar al de los militares, de color blanco decorado con dorado, el cual poseía una rosa azul en su hombro izquierdo, y justo arriba del mismo, su rango militar, y en el derecho, el escudo que ella creó para su tripulación de caza – escorias, y en los dobladillos de las mangas, dos gemas del color esmeralda. Por debajo la cubría una pollera que apenas le tapaba los muslos con un portaligas en su muslo derecho, y en sus piernas unas calzas de color marrón con líneas negras y unos zapatos haciéndole juego con la misma.

Cruzada de brazos, esperaba el momento de dar la orden.

─ ¡Lymahdyhtu sudunac! (¡Calentando motores!) ─ oyó exclamar a uno de los maquinistas al tiempo que veía que varios ya se disponían a zarpar vuelo.

─ Nakimyhtu bnaceuh ta myc jymjimyc byny am jiamu (Regulando presión de las válvulas para el vuelo).

─ ¿Dutu ah untah? (¿Todo en orden?) ─ decidió en preguntar la capitana al escuchar el último reporte.

─ Rycdy yruny hu siacdny cekhuc ta lyicyn bnupmasyc, banu hu huc luhveasuc. Ce my idemewysuc byny lniwyn am Jaghd, ac sio bnupypma xia ca cupnalymeahda o cay halaceneu ih ydannewyza vunwucu ah deannyc bulu nalusahtypmac. (Hasta ahora no muestra signos de causar problemas, pero no nos confiemos. Si la utilizamos para cruzar el Jaghd, es muy probable que se sobrecaliente y sea necesario un aterrizaje forzoso en tierras poco recomendables)

─ Ahduhlac taletetu, (entonces decidido,) ─ añadió mientras observaba a los demás tripulantes desde su lugar ─ enasuc ah tenalleuh y muc Jaghd, banu ydannewynasuc yhdac ta mmakyn y mec secsu (iremos en dirección a los Jaghd, pero aterrizaremos antes de llegar a los mismos) ─ alzando la voz ─ ¡yldejah ynay knyjedyleuhym! (¡Activen área anti gravitacional!)

─ ¡Ynay yhde knyjedyleuhym yldejyty! (¡Área anti gravitacional activada!)

─ ¡Sudun y syqesy budahley! (¡Motor a máxima potencia!)

─ ¡Syqesy budahley o mecdu byny wynbyn! (¡Máxima potencia y listo para zarpar!)

─ ¡Ahduhlac ah synlry! (¡Entonces en marcha!) ─ exclamó a todo pulmón ─ ¡Ryley muc Jaghd tam hunda! (¡Hacia los Jaghd del norte!)

Apenas terminó aquel grito, el Cerberus comenzó a levantar vuelo de su escondite y a toda máquina, sobrevoló las ciudades en dirección a unos de los desiertos más peligrosos del continente.

Había caminado por más de una hora a través del Jaghd. Agarrando nuevamente el cartel del anuncio, se detuvo por unos momentos al tiempo que sentía que una brisa acariciaba su rostro. Para su fortuna, también era conocedora del idioma de los hume, a diferencia de los demás miembros de su tripulación.

_Bahamut. Clase: Ultraescoria. Pedido por la Reina de Dalmasca. Hemos enviado a varias de nuestras mejores tropas a explorar el desierto, pero ninguno de ellos ha vuelto con vida, hasta que uno de los sobrevivientes nos advirtió de esta enorme criatura. ¡Por favor, elimínela antes de que decida atacar nuestro reino!_

Al ver el dibujo, comenzó a dudar si realmente era así aquella criatura: parecida a un hume, todo negro con ojos rojos, y grandes alas.

Suspirando, enrolló nuevamente aquel pedido de captura al tiempo que sentía que aquella brisa, poco a poco, se estaba transformando en una feroz ventisca. Cubriendo la zona de sus ojos con su brazo derecho, sintió que algo muy pesado aterrizó a pocos metros de ella, haciendo que el piso retumbara por unos segundos.

Al alzar la vista, decidió en jamás dudar de los dibujos.

─ Seanty… (Mierda…)

El monstruo que estaba adelante suyo mediría fácil tres metros de altura y dos metros de ancho, su figura semejante al de un hume, pero cubierto de escamas de un color completamente oscuro, poseía cuatro alas, dos mayores y dos menores, las primeras medirían aproximadamente otros tres metros de largo y dos de ancho, mientras que las otras medirían la mitad de su tamaño, su rostro era completamente inhumano, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo lava. Aquel ser se puso en pose de combate mientras extendía nuevamente sus alas.

No tuvo tiempo para sacar su espada cuando aquella bestia decidió en abalanzarle y darle un puñetazo, levantando partículas de arena debido a la fuerza que este poseía.

Apenas duras, pudo esquivar el ataque, rodando hacia su derecha, y a su vez tratando de que la arena esparcida por aquel impacto no le afecte mucho su visión

─ Acda cizadu hu sa my xieana tazyn vylem… (Este sujeto no me la quiere dejar fácil…) ─ añadió al tiempo que se levantaba ─ O dahtna xie myjyn hiajysahda se ihevinsa… Xie belyntey… (Y tendré que lavar nuevamente mi uniforme… Que picardía…)

Sacudiéndose un poco del polvo, pudo retirar el arma de su funda, encarando nuevamente a su presa.

En un rápido movimiento, la escoria alzó vuelo y, en medio del aire, comenzó a girar hacia atrás y a bajar al suelo, para la sorpresa de la Al Bhed. Este aterrizó sobre sus miembros posteriores e inferiores, aferrándose bien sus garras delanteras en lo que sería el arenoso suelo. Justo en ese mismo instante, lo notó.

─ Banu xie lynyzu… (Pero que carajo…)

Por arriba de su espalda, se encontraba flotando una especie de rueda gigante, la cual, con cada segundo que pasaba, este comenzaba a girar sobre su propio eje, cada vez más rápido, almacenando energía dentro de aquel cuerpo. Segundos después, Bahamut abrió sus fauces, mostrándole a su contrincante el lugar en el cual se estaba concentrando dicho poder, aumentando su tamaño con cada segundo que pasaba.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, se hincó sobre su rodilla derecha y clavó su espada en el suelo como si se tratase de un escudo. Al tiempo que aquel monstruo se estaba preparando para su ataque, Luka recitaba palabras antiguas en un extraño e indescifrable susurro, a la vez que acariciaba de arriba abajo la hoja de su arma.

Apenas su mano tocó el suelo, la bestia soltó aquel rayo directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, vaporizando todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, inclusive la arena misma, dejando tras de si una espesa niebla, producto de la alta temperatura de la energía expulsada.

Segundos después, la niebla comenzó a disiparse, dejando descubierto a una Al Bhed sin ningún rasguño alguno. Retirando la espada del suelo, se puso de pie, sintiendo que su paciencia iba disminuyendo.

─ Bynala xie da my acdyc dusyhtu ah canea, pycdyntu. (Parece que te la estás tomando en serio, bastardo.) ─ comentó para luego escupir y avanzar lento hacia él, fulminándolo con la mirada mientras este se ponía de pie ─ Ou oy sa lyhca ta zikyn, yce xie dansehasuc luh acdu (Yo ya me cansé de jugar, así que terminemos con esto) ─ dicho esto último, comenzó a correr ─ ¡yxie o yruny! (¡Aquí y ahora!)

Bahamut no esperó a que su contrincante se acercara. Apenas vio que ella se aproximaba hacia él, alzó vuelo y, con la energía sobrante de aquel ataque, comenzó a lanzarle varias esferas de energía mientras volaba hacia su dirección.

─ Revu ta… (Hijo de…)

No alcanzó a terminar la oración ya que tuvo que comenzar a esquivar los ataques provenientes de aquella bestia. Apenas lo había logrado, y para cuando pudo visualizarlo, ya estaba preparándose para realizar el ataque de hace varios momentos atrás a una distancia de cinco metros.

─ Yr hu, hu mu rynyc (Ah no, no lo harás) ─ susurró al tiempo que apretaba sus puños en el mango de su arma y se disponía a dar carrera hacia Bahamut.

Con cada paso que daba, aquella esfera de energía atentaba en salir directamente hacia ella. Ya estando a un metro de distancia, la bestia lanzó su ataque, vaporizando nuevamente todo lo que estaba en su camino, con la diferencia que, esta vez, la nube de polvo también cubría a aquella bestia.

Cuando esa misma se disipó, dejó al descubierto a la criatura, tumbada sobre el suelo, no mostrando signos de que tuviera vitalidad alguna.

Momentos después, se pudo visualizar a una peli-rosa saliendo por debajo de su quijada, empapada completamente de sangre, y dejando ver que su espada estaba clavada desde la mandíbula inferior hacia el cráneo de Bahamut. Retirando su arma de allí, le echó un último vistazo a su ya capturada presa.

─ Ce xia viecda tevelem, symtedu (Si que fuiste difícil, maldito) ─dijo mientras cortaba sin cuidado alguno la cabeza de la bestia ─ A ehleceja ynniehycda se ihevunsa. My naehy dahtny xia bykynsa am tupma bun acdu (E inclusive arruinaste mi uniforme. La reina tendrá que pagarme el doble por esto.)

Ya habiendo retirado aquel miembro del cadáver, subió a su espalda para agarrar aquella rueda que estaba tumbada por sobre aquel ser.

─ Acdu cany se byku (Esto será mi pago) ─ añadió llevándose aquel raro objeto.

Ya estando sobre el suelo, agarró su radio-transmisor y lo puso cerca de su rostro, apretando un botón.

─ Oy acdy dutu mecdu, a ehlmicu dahasuc pudah aqdny (Ya está todo listo, e incluso tenemos botín extra)

Apenas soltó el botón, se oyó la respuesta del otro lado del transmisor.

─ Oy acdysuc ah lysehu (Ya estamos en camino).

Momentos después, varios Al Bhed se aproximaron hacia donde ella estaba, montados sobre una especie de motocicletas, pero especialmente adaptadas para la arena. Sonriendo más para ella que para los demás, miró nuevamente su botín extra: por como funcionaba, sacaría mucho provecho del mismo.

─ Risac tacknyleytuc… (Humes desgraciados…) ─ susurraba molesta mientras salía de aquel reino.

Después de haberle confirmado en persona la captura y la exterminación de Bahamut a su majestad, esta misma dudó de mi palabra, ¿por qué? Porque era una Al Bhed, por eso mismo. Odio que nos tilden de ladrones, mentirosos, vengativos y malvados. Como si quisiéramos algo en su reino. E inclusive arruiné mi uniforme preferido ahí atrás, ¿para que? Para que me digan "Lo siento, pero dudo de tu palabra, deberás de traerme pruebas de ello" ¡Desgraciados, eso es lo que son! Lo más ilógico es que, desde que llegué a este nuevo continente junto con mis amigos, deseando comenzar una nueva vida como caza-escorias, me encuentro con que ellos nos tratan igual que en nuestro último hogar. ¿Qué carajo ocurre? ¿Nosotros qué le hicimos a ellos? ¡Nada!

Pateando el suelo con frustración, me vino a la memoria la impresión de la reina al ver la cabeza de Bahamut. En lo personal, odio tener que llevar miembros de mis presas cada vez que tengo que reclamar la recompensa, pero es la única forma de que ellos me crean. Lamentablemente, nosotros somos discriminados por ser Al Bhed's, nada más ni nada menos.

Ya varios metros fuera del reino, me encuentro con una escena un tanto llamativa: una muchacha, cuyo uniforme indicaba que era un Juez del reino, yacía inconsciente en el suelo, boca abajo, y su casco a varios metros de donde ella yacía.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue contra qué se estaba enfrentando. Era una bestia semejante a un león, tenía la estatura de un hume adulto promedio, melena roja, cuatro cuernos, dos de cada lado, un par se alzaban hacia un costado y hacia arriba de su cabeza, y el otro par hacia el mismo costado pero hacia abajo. Su rostro era semejante al de una bestia, ojos rojos como el fuego. Su torso era semejante al de un hume, a diferencia que sus miembros superiores eran más largos que los inferiores, sus manos poseían garras de quince centímetros de largo, y sólo traía puesto una especie de taparrabos.

Agarrando el arma de la Juez, la cual estaba a unos metros de ella, me dispuse a darle batalla a aquella criatura. Esta misma decidió en lanzarme varias bolas de fuego proveniente de sus fauces, pero ágilmente pude esquivarlas.

Notando que este mismo se encontraba exhausto debido a la anterior pelea que tuvo con la muchacha que estaba tirada en el suelo, aproveché la oportunidad que él comenzaba a cargar energía en sus fauces para clavarle la espada en su abdomen.

Lanzó un último rugido, para luego caer muerto en el suelo. Retirando la hoja del cadáver, noté que mi nuevo uniforme estaba manchado con la sangre de esa bestia.

─ Hu udny jaw… (No otra vez…) ─ renegué mientras hundía mis hombros y negaba mi cabeza en forma de resignación.

Recordando que no era la única, me dirigí a donde se encontraba. Al estar justo al lado de ella, me agaché y me dispuse a analizarla: pelo aquamarino, por sus rasgos diría que no tendrá más de dieciocho años, la zona de su abdomen estaba teñida de un color carmesí y, por su respiración, se notaba que estaba en problemas, serios problemas.

Negué con la cabeza. Tan joven y a la vez con un cargo enorme. No pude evitar en sentir pena por ella.

─ Lybedyh, my acdysuc acbanyhtu (Capitán, la estamos esperando) ─ se oyó del otro lado del radio-transmisor.

─ Jahkyh ahcakiety y myc yvianyc ta Dalmasca, ah tenalleuh ym pucxua tam uacda. Dnyekyh tuc yanu tacmewytunac, ih nasumxia o ih pudexieh ta bnesanuc yiwemeuc (Vengan enseguida a las afueras de Dalmasca, en dirección al bosque del oeste. Traigan dos aero deslizadores, un remolque y un botiquín de primeros auxilios) ─ respondí mientras volteaba a la Juez, sólo para ver que comenzaba a perder sangre de su abdomen, y mucha.

─ ¿Xie ulinneu? (¿Qué ocurrió?) ─ se oyó preguntar del otro lado.

─ ¡Ryo ih Juez sunepihtu! ¡Hu beantyh am deasbu! (¡Hay un Juez moribundo! ¡No pierdan el tiempo!)

─ ¡Oy acdysuc ah lysehu! (¡Ya estamos en camino!)

Apenas terminamos la conversación, volví mi mirada hacia la muchacha. Tan joven…

Apenas llegamos al Cerberus, lo primero que hicimos fue llevarla a una de las habitaciones que teníamos. Con toda la prisa del mundo, la recostamos en una cama y me dispuse a atenderle. Retirando su armadura empapada de sangre, pude ver que la herida era sumamente profunda, cosa que me sorprendía el hecho de que aún siga respirando.

Después de aplicarle primeros auxilios, les exclamé a mis camaradas, los cuales estaban detrás de mí.

─ ¡ Dnyekyh ym satelu! (¡Traigan al médico!)

Uno de ellos salió corriendo de la habitación. Mientras esperaba a que llegara, no despegaba un ojo de ella. Me dolía en pensar que una joven esté peleando por su vida, y en estas circunstancias.

Cuando apenas llegó, le dio una ojeada, y no tardé en decirnos que saliéramos de aquel lugar.

Lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar…

Me encontraba cruzada de brazos, apoyada a un costado de la puerta que daba hacia donde el doctor y la Juez yacían. Desde hacía varias horas se encontraban ahí adentro, y el sólo movimiento que había que aquel lugar era el de su asistente, entrando y saliendo, con cada cosa que el Doc pediría.

Al ver que no había un parte médico confirmado, comenzaba a impacientarme. ¿Estaría bien? ¿El doctor necesitaría de alguna medicina que solo se conseguiría ciudad? Si fuese ese el caso, no dudaría en ir en uno de los aero deslizadores y conseguirlo.

Como si mis pensamientos fuesen escuchados, se abrió la puerta, y salió Doc, notándose extremadamente agotado.

─ ¿Lusu ca ahliahdny? (¿Cómo se encuentra?) ─ fue lo primero que atine a decirle.

─ Anny ca ahliahdny viany ta bameknu, bun mu xia hu ryo xia bnaulibynca (Ella se encuentra fuera de peligro, por lo que no hay que preocuparse)

Escuchando eso, sentí que mi alma volvía al cuerpo.

─ Banu cic ranetyc yih cuh bnuvihtyc o dyntynyh silru ah cyhynca, bun mu xia caney nalusahtypma xia, liyhtu tacbeynda, hu dnyda ta rylan hehkih acvianwu. (Pero sus heridas aún son profundas y tardarán mucho en sanarse, por lo que sería recomendable que, cuando despierte, no trate de hacer ningún esfuerzo) ─ en ese momento, el Doc se mostró preocupado, y enseguida entendí del por qué: a pesar de ser caza – escorias, y que éramos intocables por la ley siempre y cuando nos dedicáramos sólo a "atacar" escorias, aún los Jueces desconfiaban de nosotros, sólo por ser "desconocidos" para ellos.

Apretando fuertemente mis puños, caminé directamente hacia la sala de comandos. No había más que podía hacer por ella.

El aire nocturno chocaba contra mi rostro mientras dirigía mí vista hacia mi siguiente objetivo: la ciudad de Rabanasta. La luna iluminaba mi camino a través de aquel desierto, al mismo tiempo que me indicaba en donde estaba aquella ciudad, posándose gentilmente por sobre la misma. Teniendo puesto unas antiparras especiales para poder conducir el aero deslizador, volteé mí vista hacia atrás por unos momentos: en el remolque que yo llevaba, estaba trasladando a la Juez hacia la "civilización", vestida de la armadura que llevaba puesta cuando la encontré, aún en el mismo estado con el que había partido de la nave.

En esos momentos, me sentía impotente: quería asegurarme de que se recuperase rápido, de que viera que todos los Al Bhed, como el resto de los seres vivos, no somos todos iguales.

Pero seguramente no entendería.

Nos juzgaría, nos diría "¡Seguramente ustedes me han salvado para engañarnos con sus buenas acciones y así apuñalarnos por la espalda!". Todos los Jueces son así, orgullosos y tercos.

Acelerando la velocidad, fruncí mi ceño, indignada de que los humes sean unos completos ignorantes.

Ya habiendo llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, me detuve y apagué el motor. Después de haber bajado, cargué con el pesado cuerpo de la Juez al estilo nupcial, caminé por varios minutos (los cuales pensé que mis brazos se iban a caer en cualquier momento) hasta que pude dar con una tienda de armas. Recostándola cerca de la entrada, me dispuse a golpear insistentemente la puerta, a sabiendas que el dueño estaría durmiendo y que se despertaría de mal humor debido a mis actos.

─ ¡¿Qué mierda ocurre?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que hora es?! ¡Ya hemos cerrado! ─ logré escuchar del otro lado. Ignorándolo, golpeé aún más fuerte, tratando de provocar que abriese la puerta ─ ¡¿Eres idiota o que?! ¡Largo de aquí!

─ Cumu ih bulu syc… (Sólo un poco más…) ─ susurré mientras lo hacía aún más fuerte.

─ ¡Ya te lo ganaste! ¡Te patearé el trasero! ─ Bingo, lo logré.

Segundos después, salí corriendo y me escondí cerca de allí, esperando a que abriera la puerta.

─ Ahora ver- ¡Oh Por Dios! ─ escuché exclamar.

Al espiar desde mi escondite, pude ver que un hombre alto de cabellos largos y violetas recogidos estaba examinando el estado en el cual estaba. Varios minutos después, la cargó en sus brazos y se la llevó adentro.

Alejándome de aquel lugar, sólo rogué que ella se encontrase bien.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que dejé a la Juez a cuidado del herrero. Desde aquel entonces, mi rutina volvió a ser la misma: ver los anuncios, contactar a mis clientes, cazar escorias, recibir recompensa (teniendo que mostrarle mi "prueba"), e irme al Cerberus. De vez en cuando salía a la ciudad a comprar suministros, otras directamente salía a pasear, pero este no era el caso.

Había salido hacia la tienda de armas para poder comprar una hoja antigua. Si los análisis que mis hombres me proporcionaron eran ciertos, el material de dicho metal utilizado como corriente de conducción haría que el aro que conseguí en una de mis cazas funcione nuevamente, pero eso no se está seguro.

Entrando al local, pude ver que todas las miradas que se encontraban en aquel lugar de pronto se posaron sobre mí. Ignorando las estacas gélidas que recibía por los demás, e inclusive por el herrero, me dirigí al mostrador.

─ Una hoja antigua por favor ─ dije sin esperar a que me "saludara", aunque ya me imaginaba como lo iba a hacer.

─ No le vendemos armas a los Al Bhed ─ respondió secamente el peli morado.

─ Púdrete ─ le respondí de la misma manera mientras me disponía a irme. Tendré que conseguirla como recompensa, como siem-

─ Véndele el arma ─ escuché decir a uno de mis costados, lo cual hizo que me detuviera.

A ver por donde provenía la voz, no pude evitar en mostrar mi asombro: era la misma Juez a quien había encontrado hace ya varios meses.

─ ¡Pero es una Al Bhed! ¡¿Acaso quieres que les venda armas a rufianes que después las usarán para nuestra contra?!

─ Usted le ha estado vendiendo armas a los ladrones y a asesinos sin que usted se diera cuenta.

─ ¡Pero es una Al Bhed! ¡Nos engañará a todos y nos utilizará como lo hicieron con los otros reinos!

─ ¿Usted tiene pruebas de aquel testimonio? ─ preguntó serenamente.

Volteando para ver la expresión del herrero, noté que este mismo mostraba todos los signos de estar irritado: colorado, con los ceños bien fruncidos, y mostrando sus dientes de forma amenazante.

─ Aún así no les venderé armas a esos bastardos.

Al escuchar eso, comencé a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

─ ¿Y tú de que te ríes, perra? ─ preguntó cortante.

─ Me es sorprendente que usted, siendo un trabajador honesto, ─ comenté sin borrar mi sonrisa y acercándome más hacia el mostrador ─ desobedeciera la orden directa de un Juez .

─ ¡¿Y tú?! ¡¿A cuántas personas has engañado en toda tu vida?! ¡Eso tiene un peor castigo que el de la muerte!

Viendo que el orgullo de aquel hombre era inquebrantable, ya comenzaba a molestarme. Mirándolo a los ojos, borré mi sonrisa para reemplazarla por una expresión completamente seria.

─ Escúchame, Hume-

─ ¡¿Escuchar tus mentiras?! ¡Ni en sueños!

De repente, vi que el rostro de aquel hombre era estampado contra el mostrador por un mandoble de metal, para luego ser levantado bruscamente, haciendo que mirase al yelmo de la Juez, mostrando que su tabique estaba completamente fracturado.

─ ¿No quieres venderle, ni escuchar a un caza – escorias? Perfecto ─ lo soltó como si fuere una bolsa de basura, y darle la espalda ─ ¿Quienes de ustedes son caza – escorias?

Absolutamente todos levantaron la mano.

─ Ustedes habrían escuchado los rumores de que un caza – escorias pudo derrotar al temible Ifrit que estaba azotando las afueras de Dalmasca, y que jamás reclamó su recompensa. Pues ese testimonio es cierto. ─ todos los presentes se mostraron sorprendidos, y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos ─ Yo, siendo un Juez, ─ volvió a reinar el silencio─ he ido a la caza de aquella bestia para traer paz, pero he sido derrotada tras un largo combate. Creyendo que moriría en aquel momento, una caza – escorias apareció de la nada y acabó con él, salvándome la vida.

Todos quedaron asombrados, incluyéndome. Jamás creí que, entre todos los Jueces, hubiese uno que no estuviese cegado por el poder.

─ Y esa misma caza – escorias, señoras y señores, es la Al Bhed que ustedes están presenciando.

Tragué en seco mientras que todas las miradas se posaban en mí. ¿Esta Juez era idiota por decir eso enfrente de todos? ¿No sabía que comenzarían a encontrar el defecto a esa historia para difamar a mi raza aún más de lo que está?

Sorprendentemente, nadie refutó.

─ Y a esta misma caza – escorias, ─ comenzó a elevar su voz ─ le está siendo negada la compra de una simple Hoja Antigua porque es Al Bhed.

Sin esperar a que los demás dijesen algo, se aproximó hacia un Bangaa.

─ ¿Acaso te gustaría que no te vendan una poción porque eres un Bangaa?

Él mismo bajó la mirada hacia el piso.

─ ¿Y tú? ─ le habló a una Viera ─ ¿Cómo te sentirías si te prohibieran la entrada a una ciudad solo porque eres distinta al resto?

─ Sería completamente injusto ─ recriminó molesta.

─ ¿Y qué tal tú, Seek? ¿Te agradaría ser rechazado por el amor de tu vida por solo ser gordinflón y tener esas orejas?

─ ¡No soy gordinflón! ─ respondió molesto.

─ Entonces, ─ comentó alejándose de todos y volviendo al centro ─ ¿Cómo creen que se siente ella, siendo discriminada por todos por ser lo que es?

Todos agacharon la cabeza.

─Ahora escúchenme. Ustedes, como caza – escorias que son, ¿Cómo se sentirían si se les negase un arma?

Se escuchó varias respuestas como "¡Sería injusto! ¡Nosotros los ayudamos!" o "¡Que descarados!" entre otras respuestas que pude escuchar.

─ Como ustedes habrán visto, ─ alzó la voz para que pudiesen escucharla, y casi al instante todos se callaron ─ este señor le ha negado un arma a un caza – escorias, por lo que les ha negado un arma a todos ustedes.

─ ¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no-! ─ intentó de defenderse, completamente horrorizado.

─ Entonces ─ le recriminó desde su lugar ─ véndale el arma. Está en toda su ley en comprarla.

Vi que balbuceó por unos momentos, pero luego de unos momentos, decidió en vendérmela.

─ No creas que confíe en ti, perra ─ susurró mientras me la daba.

─ No busco confianza, ─ le respondí secamente ─ sólo respeto.

Y tras eso, salí de aquella tienda.

─ ¡Espera! ─ escuché gritar al tiempo que subía al aero deslizador.

Miré quién podía ser, y era la persona que me defendió a mí y a mi raza hace unos momentos atrás. Al aproximarse a paso rápido hacia donde me encontraba, yo calentaba el motor, sin quitarme las antiparras. Cuando estuvo al lado mío, noté que en un rápido movimiento se quitó el yelmo, mostrando su rostro al descubierto, dejándome sorprendida.

─ No pude darte las gracias anteriormente, por lo que ─ se inclinó cordialmente ─ muchísimas gracias por haberme salvado la vida.

Aún llevando mi expresión indiferente, negué con la cabeza.

─ Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Disponiéndome para irme, sentí que una mano de metal me agarraba fuertemente el hombro.

─ Por lo menos… ─ agregó mirándome dulcemente ─ Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre.

Bajé la mirada, y suspiré. De a poco comencé a apagar el motor, y la encaré, quitándome enfrente de ella las antiparras, mostrando mis dos ojos al descubierto.

─ Mi nombre es Nagisa Luka, Líder y único miembro del Clan Taurus, y la que debería de agradecerle a usted, Juez, por defenderme a mí y a los míos en la tienda, por lo que, muchísimas gracias ─ dicho esto, le hice una reverencia.

─ N-no, no es…

─ Sí lo es ─ osé a interrumpir, elevando mi mirada y volviéndole a ver a sus ojos turquesas con mi ojo verde y rojo ─ todo el tiempo, hemos sido marginador por todos los humes y ahora, viendo que uno de ellos nos ha defendido, me ha demostrado que no todos los humes son iguales.

─ Luka… No-

─ Si no es mucho pedir ─ la volví a interrumpir ─ quisiera que me acompañase.

Bajando un poco su mirada, tardó varios segundos en responder.

─ S-seguro…

─ ¡Aclrilrahsa! (¡Escúchenme!) ─ comencé a gritar desde el puente, teniendo a la Juez a mi lado ─ ¡Ruo, muc Al Bhed rasuc cetu tavahtetuc bun my Juez bun bnesany jew ah am deasbu xia rasuc racdytu ah acda luhdehahda! (¡Hoy, los al Bhed hemos sido defendidos por la Juez por primera vez en el tiempo que hemos estado en este continente!)

Todos comenzaron a vitorear, algunos levantando el puño y otros gritando "¡Bun vah zicdeley!" que sería "¡Por fin justicia!" en nuestro idioma.

Ella me miró de repente. Recordando que ella no entiende lo que decimos, le regalé una sonrisa, prestando toda mi atención hacia ella.

─ Esto es Al Bhed, además del nombre de nuestra raza, es el nombre de nuestro idioma natal.

─ Y-ya veo…

─ Y no se preocupe por lo que dicen, ellos están felices contigo, y por lo que has hecho, todos nosotros hemos de estar eternamente agradecidos con usted.

Al finalizar, le hice una reverencia completa.

─ N-no… Es mi deber el que haya justicia, eso es todo… ─ respondió.

─ ¡Tema xia ca xiata! (¡Dile que se quede!) ─ escuché a uno de los maquinistas.

Sonreí ante la idea. Con solo agradecerle no bastaba, había que hacerle un homenaje.

─ Y también ─ susurré mientras me ponía de pie y la miraba con mis dos ojos descubiertos ─ Como muestra de gratitud, quisiera que usted se quede esta noche con nosotros, le prepararemos un gran banquete al estilo Al Bhed.

─ Y-yo…

─ Insisto ─ añadí con una sonrisa.

Pareció dudar por unos momentos, hasta que decidió en contestar.

─ B-bueno…

Ampliando mi sonrisa, le di la espalda y les grité a mis hombres.

─ ¡Anny ca xiatyny luh hucudnuc acdy hulra! ¡naymewynasuc ih piah pyhxiada ym acdemu Al Bhed byny lamapnyn! (¡Ella se quedará con nosotros esta noche! ¡Realizaremos un buen banquete al estilo Al Bhed para celebrar!)

Todos festejaron, comenzando con los preparativos de la celebración.

Luego de aquella celebración con baile incluido, la guié por toda la nave, terminando con la habitación en la que pasaría la noche.

─ Y aquí será donde dormirás. ─ le señalé una puerta ─A la mañana siguiente te llevaré de vuelta a la ciudad, por lo que sería conveniente que usted descanse.

Miku (me dijo su nombre en medio de la celebración) abrió la puerta con su mano izquierda (ya que en la derecha tenía su yelmo) para luego ingresar y darme una reverencia.

─ La he pasado bien, gracias por todo.

─ Como he dicho, no es necesario agradecer. La que tiene que estar agradecida soy yo y todos los de mi raza. Y como nos ha defendido, nosotros estaremos de su lado.

Su mirada reflejó un asombro total. Viendo que no reaccionaba, decidí en decírselo más claro.

─ De ahora en más, considere a los Al Bhed como sus más leales aliados

**K. Meiko: ¡POR FIIIIIIIIIN! ¡Cinco y media de la madrugada y termine de escribir un capítulo digno de llamarse así! *comienza a festejar saltando por doquier***

**N. Luka: Pero aún le queda mucho por delante.**

**K. Meiko: No me digas la cruda realidad en este momento TwT oh! Me olvide presentarle a mi nueva "asistente" (aunque más la llamaría mi nueva pesadilla a que mi nueva asistente)**

**N. Luka: Te escuché e_e**

**K. Meiko: N-no dije nada jijiji nwnU en fin, como iba diciendo, ella es Nagisa Luka (NOTA: SI QUIEREN VER UNA IMAGEN DE ELLA, NO BUSQUEN COMO MEGURINE LUKA, BUSQUEN SOLO COMO NAGISA LUKA) me acompañará de ahora en más con mis historias, por lo que no se sorprendan si ella responde sus Reviews en vez de yo en algunos momentos. A veces estaré muy ocupada por lo que le dejare el mando a ella.**

**N. Luka: Y yo publicaré los capítulos por ella en esos momentos.**

**K. Meiko: Otra! Deje de escribir VocaloID03 debido a que la inspiración se fue ;w; si quieren que siga con ese fict, por favor ¡tráiganme ideas, sugerencias, atún, algo! (?)**

**N. Luka: No será necesario, ya que con mis golpes has podido escribir esta historia, ¿no? *teniendo en manos un látigo***

**K. Meiko: TwT ¡AYUDA! *sale corriendo***

**N. Luka: Espero que les haya gustado lo que ella ha escrito, es la primera vez que escribe tanto en tan poco tiempo. Tres días para ser exacta. Cualquier opinión y crítica serán escuchadas *reverencia***

**K. Meiko: *desde lo lejos* ¡HASTA LUEGOOOOOOOO! nwn/**


	2. 02 Tú

**K. Meiko: ¡BUENO! Apenas tuve un pequeñísimo descanso y decidí avanzar con esta historia titulada "Los Colores del Cielo" ¿Por qué del título? Esa será tarea para sus casas (?)**

**N. Luka: Simplemente usted no tiene ganas de explicarlo e_e**

**K. Meiko: -3-**

**N. Luka: Tomando el tema principal, para los que hayan jugado al Final Fantasy XII, seguramente les será extraño la actitud de un Juez como la que tiene Miku, pues con este capítulo, se aclararán algunas dudas.**

**K. Meiko: Y si piensan que el complot iba yendo demasiado rápido, pues se equivocan. Esto recién va comenzando :3**

**N. Luka: Ce, lnynu (Si, claro) *cruzada de brazos***

**K. Meiko: ¡¿Por qué dudas de mí?! ¡¿Acaso no vienes ayudarme para que este no tenga el mismo destino que VocaloID03?! D: Y por cierto, curiosidad del idioma Al Bhed, es igual que hablar en español, mismo orden y todo, solo que se sustituyen algunas letras por otras, ejemplo la A de nosotros es la Y para ellos, la B sería la P, etc, o sea, sería algo así como criptografía nwn**

**N. Luka: ¿Piensas enseñarles Al Bhed a los lectores así no tienes que traducir lo que digo? Que perezosa que eres ¬_¬**

**K. Meiko: En si no xD pero si quieren clases de ese idioma, pues me mandan un mensaje privado y les enseño con gusto :3 y por cierto, ¿esto lo hacemos juntas? Por favor *-***

**N. Luka: OK -_-U**

**Ambas: DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

**K. Meiko: Lamentablemente…**

**N. Luka: Por fortuna…**

**K. Meiko: ¡¿Qué dices?! D:**

**N. Luka: Sigamos con la historia.**

~ Los Colores del Cielo ~

~ Tú ~

_Apenas pude ver tu cielo,_

_Me enamoré de los colores que este mismo poseía_

_Más, no poseían colores existentes,_

_Sólo los que consistían tu propia alma_

_(K. M.)_

Me lancé hacia la cama, después de haberme despojado de aquella pesada armadura. Mirando el techo de metal, no pudo evitar en lar un largo suspiro.

_Si que ha sido un largo día…_

Cerré por momentos sus ojos mientras recordaba los acontecimientos que llevaron a conocerlos, a conocerte.

~ Hace varios meses atrás ~

La Realeza nos había convocado a mí y a mi compañero Kaito.

─ ¿Se puede saber el motivo por el cual nos ha convocado, Su Majestad? ─ preguntó cordialmente el peli azul vistiendo nuestra armadura reglamentaria.

Se acercó a nosotros y nos repartió a cada uno un anuncio de captura. Lo miré detalladamente, creciendo con cada segundo la duda en mí.

─ Quiero que se deshagan de esas escorias antes de que esos apestosos Al Bhed les arranque la cabeza.

Otra vez con ese tema.

─ Pero, Su Majestad, estas escorias han estado en los tablones de anuncios por lo mínimo tres años, y ninguno de nosotros ha podido matar a un Ultra-Escoria, y si nuestra información está en lo cierto, estas criaturas habrán matado por lo mínimo a diez Jueces y a unos centenares de caza – escorias ─ comentó algo aterrado.

─ ¿Dónde se encuentra tu orgullo de Juez? ─ inquirió la Reina de manera desafiante.

─ Su Majestad, nuestra obligación es el mantener el orden de la sociedad, y hacer que se cumplan las leyes, no andar cazando escorias cuando ya hay gente capacitada para ello ─ su voz detonaba algo de molestia mezclado con indignación.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con él. Nosotros somos Jueces. Debemos de ser imparciales ante la aplicación de las leyes, y ejecutarlas con mano de hierro.

─ Esta es una orden directa. Si osan a desobedecer, los relevaré de su cargo.

Dicho esto, no tuvimos otra opción más que aceptar.

Saliendo de la sala real, aflojé mis músculos y me encaminé hacia la salida.

─ ¿Qué te tocó, Miku? ─ preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre nosotros dos.

─ Ifrit, el mismo que ha causado centenares de muertes fuera de Rozalia y ahora azota Dalmasca. ¿Y a ti, Kaito?

─ Veamos… ─ dijo ojeando su anuncio de captura ─ Bahamut.

─ Incluso siendo un poder ajeno a la Realeza, estamos bajo sus órdenes ─ suspiré, resignada.

─ Es lo que nos toca, Miku. No podemos ignorar las órdenes directas de la reina, aunque quisiéramos.

Luego de eso, reinó el silencio. Apenas salimos del palacio, una sombra llamó completamente mi atención, haciendo que mire hacia el cielo: a varios metros de distancia, una nave voladora muy distinta a la que solíamos ver se alejaba en dirección a los Jaghd de Norte. Mantuve mi vista hacia aquella dirección, hasta que aquel vehículo desapareció de mi campo visual.

─ Al Bhed… ─ escuché susurrar a mi compañero.

Ante tal mención, mi corazón comenzó a dar un enorme vuelco.

Los Al Bhed, conocidos popularmente como los "Demonios de Ojos Verdes", habían comenzado a venir para nuestro continente hace aproximadamente cinco años atrás. Los primeros en reportarse fueron en Rozalia, donde se comenzaron a expandir rumores de que eran exiliados de algún otro continente, por lo que los tildaron de ladrones y malvados. Ahora se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes, pero separados de la sociedad debido a la alta discriminación que ellos sufrían. Algunos se convirtieron en caza – escorias, otros viven en las sombras, pero lo que es seguro es que ellos estaban por todas partes, y nadie los quería cerca de ellos.

─ Juzgados sin ser conocido antes… Que picardía… ─ comentó luego de estar viendo aquella nave alejarse.

─ No estamos en una posición para poder cambiar la opinión de la gente… ─ mencioné un tanto melancólica.

─ Es una lástima… Tan buenos ingenieros y a la vez alejados de todos… Aunque escuché un rumor…

─ ¿Cuál rumor?

─ Dicen que los Al Bhed que ejercen la profesión de caza – escorias tienden a arrancarle la cabeza a las escorias que matan, para luego mostrarles a sus clientes luego de pedir su recompensa.

Me quedé mirándolo, sorprendida.

─ Eso no es todo. También escuché que una mujer Al Bhed con un parche en el ojo derecho se encarga de mostrarle las cabezas de sus víctimas cada vez que termina una misión. Quizá sea por eso que la reina los quiere fuera del continente. Pero, como son caza – escorias, no pueden hacer nada al respecto.

_Una mujer con un parche en el ojo derecho… Acaso será…_

(Flash Back)

Me encontraba de patrulla por las calles de Rabanasta. Ese día, me habían asignado a ese lugar para cubrir el puesto al Juez Gumiya mientras él cumplía órdenes de reconocimiento. Todos me miraban con pánico, otros simplemente me ignoraban.

Hasta que un grito llamó mi atención.

─ ¡SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ DE MI TIENDA! ─ era el dueño de la tienda, deduje por los murmullos de los demás.

─ ¡BIEN, ME VOY DE TU COCHINA TIENDA! ─ esa voz era el de una mujer, pero su acento… Era raro…

Me acerqué más, viendo que los demás me dejaban el paso. Cuando alcancé la escena, me sorprendí al ver a la mujer: cabellos de color rosado, uniforme blanco, y un parche en su ojo derecho.

─ ¡JUEZ, JUEZ! ─ llamó el dueño de esa tienda mientras se acercaba a mi ─ ¡ARRESTE A ESA MALDITA AL BHED!

Al posar mí mirada nuevamente en ella, noté que ella me observaba como si nada, cosa que me sorprendió.

─ ¡AHORA VERAS HIJA DE MIL-!

─ Señor, ─ le interrumpí ─ por favor sígame.

─ P-pero…

─ Usted está causando demasiado alboroto. Y si su actitud sigue siendo la misma, temo que tendrá que acompañarme a la cárcel.

El hombre palideció y regresó a su puesto. Cuando quise darme cuenta, aquella muchacha ya había desaparecido del lugar.

(Fin Flash Back)

_Me pregunto si será la misma que vi en aquel entonces…_

─ Vamos, Miku ─ lo escuché decir mientras se alejaba.

Mirándolo por unos segundos, decidí en seguirlo hasta la ciudad, para luego ir en búsqueda de aquellas escorias.

_Si no fuera por aquella escoria, jamás hubiera tenido otra oportunidad de volver a verte, ni mucho menos entablar una conversación contigo._

La bestia se había abalanzado hacia mí con extrema furia. Cubriéndome los múltiples puñetazos con mis brazos y protegiendo mi torso, observaba cómo ésta, al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a almacenar energía en sus fauces. Logrando esquivar una bola de fuego apenas duras, di un paso hacia el costado, contraatacando con mi espada. Este lo bloqueó fácilmente, para luego lanzarme una bola de fuego. Debido a que, antes de la batalla, conjuré el hechizo "Escudo", haciendo que los daños mágicos disminuyeran considerablemente.

Seguimos atacándonos mutuamente de aquella misma manera, yo cubriéndome hábilmente, y recibiendo algunos ataques de la escoria, tratando de que, poro a poco, se vaya agotando.

Pero no parecía ese el caso.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, la bestia parecía ganar cada vez más fuerzas, mientras que yo iba agotándome con cada ataque que aguantaba.

Eso fue hasta que sentí un gran impacto en mi abdomen. Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta. Aquella criatura había cerrado su puño y, envuelto en llamas, me había dado de lleno en mi abdomen justo cuando me disponía a realizar otro contraataque. Salí disparada de aquel lugar y, al aterrizar en el suelo, sentí que la zona de mi estómago ardía, y mucho.

Traté de levantarme, sólo para notar dos cosas: mi yelmo había salido disparado de su lugar, y mi espada estaba a varios metros de donde caí.

No aguantando el dolor, sentía que, segundo a segundo, mi visión se tornaba completamente negra, al mismo tiempo que mis párpados comenzaban a cerrarse por su cuenta.

_No… No puedo morir así…_

Sin poder hacer más nada, sentí cómo la sangre comenzaba a abandonar mi cuerpo, y unos pasos se acercaban a nosotros.

_¿Pasos? ¿Pero qué…?_

De repente, sentí que aquella bestia comenzaba a atacar nuevamente, lanzándole varias bolas de fuego.

_Qué está… Pasando…_

Apenas pude abrir los ojos, y pude presenciar cómo la misteriosa chica de cabellos rosados terminaba con la bestia, terminando ensuciando su uniforme blanco de color carmesí.

_Es ella…_

─ Hu udny jaw… ─ le escuché hablar al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos, ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerme despierta.

─ Jahkyh ahcakiety y myc yvianyc ta Dalmasca, ah tenalleuh ym pucxua tam uacda. Dnyekyh tuc yanu tacmewytunac, ih nasumxia…

Aquellas palabras desconocidas las sentía cada vez más lejanas, mientras que iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco…

_Si no fuera por ti, yo estaría muerta…_

Al despertar, me encontraba en una habitación desconocida, envuelta por unas sábanas blancas. Cerca de la cabecera, una mesita de luz estaba adornada con un jarro con flores blancas. En la pared de la misma, la luz que entraba por la ventana indicaba que era cerca del mediodía y, opuesta a donde yo estaba, una puerta de madera.

Al tratar de sentarme, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen.

_Es cierto… Estaba peleando contra esa escoria…_

Me miré a mi misma, y me sorprendí en el estado en que estaba: vestía solo de una camisa blanca que me quedaba suelta y pantalones azules bastante grandes para mi talla. Al desabotonar los últimos cuatro botones de la misma, abrí mis ojos de par en par: todo mi abdomen estaba vendado.

Momentos después, alguien abrió la puerta. Era un hombre alto, de cabellos morados y largos atado con una coleta. Por como iba vestido, diría que era un herrero.

Al verme despierta, se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Hasta que por fin ha despertado, señorita Juez.

─ ¿En dónde estoy…? ─ atiné a preguntar mientras él se aproximaba.

─ Usted se encuentra en Rabanasta. Para ser más específico, dentro de mi tienda de armas.

─ ¿Por cuánto tiempo…?

─ Hace tres semanas, un loco comenzó a golpear la puerta del local a altas horas de la madrugada. Al abrir para darle una paliza me encuentro con usted en el suelo fuera de mi tienda. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que llamé a un médico para que la curasen pero, después de inspeccionarte, me haya dicho que "el que la curó debió de ser un genio, ya que esas heridas podrían causar la muerte en un instante"

_Ella me salvó… Gracias a ella estoy viva… Pero, ¿por qué no estaba ella cuando desperté…?_

Tuve que quedarme dos meses, los cuales me parecieron eternos. Cada día que pasaba, siempre venía el médico a controlarme, y sorprenderse cada vez más por como progresaba. Hasta inclusive, en algunos momentos, me había preguntado quiénes me habían atendido antes, más no pude responder; si supieran que fue una Al Bhed, de seguro me trataría de chiflada.

Cuando pude ponerme de pie y caminar, ya que mi herida ya había sanado completamente, volví al castillo de Dalmasca, informándole a la reina de la situación. Mi informe, más testimonios de viajeros, dieron a conocer que, al final, una misteriosa caza – escorias había acabado con la Ultra-escoria Ifrit, salvando mi vida.

Habiendo salido de la sala real, Kaito, quien no traía puesto so yelmo, se acercó hacia donde yo estaba.

─ ¿En dónde estabas todo este tiempo? ─ preguntó preocupado ─ ¡Todos nosotros estábamos preocupados!

─ Es una larga historia, Kaito, y ahora tengo que hacer mi ronda en Rabanasta. Cuando vuelva te la cuento con detalle.

Dicho esto, me alejé de él, pensando en la Al Bhed, y cómo le podría agradecer por haberme salvado la vida, si es que me la encontraba nuevamente.

~ Presente ~

Y así fue… Me la encontré nuevamente, e inclusive pude agradecerle por haberme salvando, defendiéndola de la misma persona que me cuidó por dos meses.

Suspirando, cerré por completo mis ojos, rindiéndome ante las garras de Morfeo.

─ Ya puede bajar, Miku ─ añadió Luka luego de habernos detenido.

El viaje en eso que los Al Bhed llaman "aero deslizadores" fue algo que jamás querré experimentar de vuelta. Iba tan rápido que sentí que mis ojos, a pesar de estar cubiertos por el yelmo, se cerraban a contra de mi voluntad, y me aferraba más a la cintura de Luka.

─ ¿Aún sientes miedo? ─ preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Al darme cuenta que aún seguía aferrada a ella, la solté enseguida y baje de aquel vehículo.

─ G-gracias por el viaje ─ dije con una reverencia.

─ No es nada ─ añadió con una sonrisa ─ y por favor, no nos haga reverencias. Usted es un Juez y los que tenemos que hacerle reverencia es a usted ─ dijo para luego agachar la cabeza. Al no poder ver sus ojos por las antiparras, no sabía si los tenía abiertos o cerrados.

Pero algo era seguro: sus ojos eran distintos a los otros.

Viendo que se disponía a irse, no pude evitar en querer que se quede.

─ ¡E-espera!

Ella volteó a mirarme, aún preparando sus motores.

─ ¿Nos… volveremos a ver?

Como señal de respuesta, ella me lanzó un extraño aparato, el cual no dudé en agarrarlo.

─ Eso es un radio-transmisor. ─ añadió señalándolo ─ Cada vez que precises de nuestros servicios, presione el botón rojo del costado. Nosotros atenderemos enseguida.

Y antes de que pudiera devolverle las gracias, arrancó y se fue directo al Cerberus.

_Ella es distinta al resto…_

Pensé al tiempo que sostenía firmemente aquel artefacto que me lanzó hace pocos segundos atrás, sonriendo para mis adentros.

_Realmente me agradas, Nagisa Luka…_

─ Usted no puede pasar ─ uno de los guardias había bloqueado mi camino.

Habiendo dejado atrás a Miku en la ciudad de Rabanasta, había emprendido mi camino hacia la Ciudad de Nabudis pero, en el trayecto de mi camino, unos guardias, que custodiaban una de las entradas de la misma, decidieron detenerme. Después de mirarlos por unos segundos, sonreí para mí misma e interrogué.

─ ¿Se puede saber la causa por la que no puedo entrar a cazar una escoria?

Ambos se miraron, para luego volver a mirarme y desenvainar sus espadas.

─ Señorita Al Bhed, usted queda detenida por ser la causante de levantar falsos testimonios ante la sociedad y querer robarle la identidad a una héroe.

Arqueé la ceja, en señal de confusión.

─ ¿Falsos testimonios? ¿De qué hablan?

─ Debido a que corren rumores de que usted ha salvado a la Juez Hatsune Miku, y debido a los antecedentes que ustedes tienen, Su Majestad ha de sospechar que usted la ha secuestrado y le ha obligado a decir aquellas palabras enfrente de todos. Por ese motivo, mandó a capturar a todos ustedes.

Esa excusa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Bajando mi mirada, sentía que mi enojo iba creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba. Malditos humes.

Al escuchar que los guardias iban a posicionarse a mis costados, desenfundé mi espada a la velocidad de la luz y, con ese mismo movimiento, utilizando el mango de la misma, golpeé la mano del guardia de mi derecha, haciendo que su arma caiga al suelo.

─ Ustedes saben lo que acaban de hacer, ¿no? ─ le susurré desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

─ ¡Quieta! ─ escuché gritar por mi espalda.

Con un ágil movimiento, logre esquivar el ataque descendente de su espada, pero a consecuencia de eso, el guardia atacó a su compañero, matándolo en el acto debido al profunde corte en su hombro izquierdo. Al ver dicha escena, mi enojo comenzó a crecer cada vez más.

─ Realmente no saben lo que acaban de hacer… ─ dije mirándolo fríamente

─ ¡Maldita! ─ gritó mientras volvía a atacarme.

Antes de que la hoja toque mi rostro, le agarré por su filo e hice que aquel soldado se acercara a mí, obligándolo a ver mi ojo izquierdo.

─ Escucha, Hume, estoy harta de que nos traten de malvados todo el tiempo, y que siempre duden de nosotros. Por lo que… ─ comencé a apretar fuertemente el mental, sintiendo que comenzaba a crujir, al mismo tiempo que parte de mi sangre se deslizaba por el mismo ─ Si ustedes tanto desean vernos enojados, pues felicitaciones, acaban de hacerlo.

Terminando aquella oración, aquella espada se partió a la mitad al tiempo que cerraba el puño. Apenas hice eso, retiré mi parche del ojo derecho y lo agarré del cuello, haciendo que me vea más cerca, y sepa quién era. Como lo esperaba, el guardia comenzó a palidecer cada segundo que pasaba, y del miedo no podía mover sus piernas.

─ T-tu…

─ Dile a la reina ─ comenté sin tapujos ─ que ha cometido el más gran error de su existencia.

Lanzándolo al piso, caminé hacia donde estaba mi aero deslizador, no sin antes agarrar mi radio-transmisor.

─ ¿Xia ulinneu? (¿Qué ocurrió?)

─ Lyspeu ta bmyhac, silryluc, (Cambio de planes, muchachos) ─ dije mientras veía cómo aquel guardia se ponía de a cuatro y me miraba, horrorizado ─ my naehy oy ry myhwytu ih batetu ta lybdiny luhdny hucudnuc ehzicdysahda. Ac deasbu xia hucudnuc secsuc rykrsuc zicdeley (la reina ya ha lanzado un pedido de captura contra nosotros injustamente. Es tiempo que nosotros mismos hagamos justicia)

Sin esperar respuesta, guardé aquel artefacto y me fui de aquel lugar en el aero deslizador, pensando en cómo iba a encontrar a los demás miembros.

Dentro del palacio, el movimiento constante de ida y vuelta por parte de los soldados perturbaba a los Jueces que se hallaban allí.

─ ¿Qué está ocurriendo, Kaito? ─ preguntó Miku algo preocupada mientras ambos estaban detrás de la puerta que los conduciría al salón real.

─ Pronto lo sabremos…

Dicho esto, él abrió la doble puerta de par en par, y se encontró con una no tan agradable sorpresa: dentro de la misma, se encontraban todos los Jueces presentes del reino de Dalmasca los cuales estaban al servicio de la reina: de izquierda a derecha, se encontraban Sakine Meiko, Masuda Lily y Kasane Teto enfrente de Su Majestad, separados por un inmenso escritorio.

Tragando en seco, la más joven decidió en posicionarme al lado de la última mencionada, teniendo a su derecha a Kaito.

─ Ustedes se preguntarán del por qué los mandé a llamar. Verán, habrán de conocer de sobra los rumores que corren por la ciudad, así que iré al grano: capturen a cada Al Bhed que se encuentren, sin dejar ninguno libre.

─ Su Majestad, ─ refutó Kaito ─ ¿por qué a todos ellos? Los rumores dicen que sólo uno comenzó a expandir los rumores.

─ Porque, si uno de ellos es capaz de eso, entonces los demás serán iguales a esa persona en cuestión. Por lo que, para evitar futuros problemas, quiero que capturen a todos ellos.

Ante tales palabras, sólo uno de esos Jueces comenzó a sentir una inmensa rabia crecer en el interior de su ser. Y, antes de que esa misma persona diera a conocer su opinión con respecto a ese tema, la reina estampó contra el escritorio un pedido de captura. Al ver de quién se trataba, se le heló la sangre.

A_l Bhed. Sospechosa número uno por comenzar a expandir los rumores que deshonran a los Jueces. La recompensa será diez mil monedas de oro más el puesto de Señor Juez._

─ ¡¿Señor Juez?! ─ estalló Miku ─ ¡¿Pero de qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Ahora ella es sospechosa por el simple hecho de salvarme la vida?! ¡Esto es injusto!

─ Señorita Hatsune ─ comentó tranquila la reina ─ De seguro usted debe de encontrarse cansada tras haber sido torturada por los Al Bhed.

─ ¡JAMÁS FUI TORTURADA! ─ golpeó el escritorio con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¡ELLOS ME SALVARON LA VIDA! ¡¿Y ASÍ USTEDES LOS TRATAN?! ¡¿TRATÁNDOLOS DE MALVADOS?!

─ Por favor, señorita Masuda, acompañe a la señorita Hatsune a los dormitorios, y recuperarse de la lavada de cerebro que tuvo con esos desgraciados.

─ ¡¿CÓMO QUE DESGRACIADOS?! ¡ELLOS-!

No pudo en terminar la oración que había sido noqueada por aquella Juez. La misma la cargó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla fuera de aquella sala.

─ Antes de retirarte ─ le comenta la reina, haciendo que Lily se detuviera y volteara a verla ─ quisiera que te encargues de rastrear a esta persona en cuestión.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, para luego retirarse junto a Miku en brazos.

Todos nosotros estábamos reunidos en la Sala de Reuniones Estratégicas, localizada en el centro de la nave. En el centro de la misma, una larga mesa con un plano del actual continente en versión 3D iluminaba el ambiente, y alrededor de aquel escenario virtual, se resaltaban estadísticas: estadísticas del ataque enemigo, el rango que tendríamos de impacto si realizábamos algún tipo de ataque, las posibilidades que existían ante un ataque en un determinado lugar, entre varios otros datos más. Rodeando la mesa, me encontraba junto mi prima, Megpoid Gumi, segunda al mando en esta operación y experta en artillería pesada, y los gemelos Kagamine Rin y Len, expertos en ataques sorpresa y espionaje.

─ Tapaneysuc ydylyn vnuhdymsahda, ybnujalryhtu xia cic vianwyc cuh ehvaneunac y myc hiacdnyc. (Deberíamos atacar frontalmente, aprovechando que sus fuerzas son inferiores a las nuestras) ─ comentó Gumi mientras se veía en el holograma la táctica que ella planeaba hacer.

─ Hu mu lnau luhjaheahda. (No lo creo conveniente). ─ respondí al ver los resultados ─ Acdy ac ihy pydymmy ahdna my naymawy o hucudnuc. Hu tapasuc ta ehjumilnyn y lejemac ah acdu. (Esta es una batalla entre la realeza y nosotros. No debemos de involucrar a civiles en esto.)

─ ¡Banu muc lejemac acdyh luhdna hucudnuc dyspeah! (¡Pero los civiles están contra nosotros también!) ─ exclamó la peli verde.

─ Tapaneysuc rylan ihy aspuclyty ym lycdemmu (Deberíamos hacer una emboscada al castillo) ─Rin interrumpió nuestra discusión mientras comenzaba a visualizarse lo que ella pensaba.

─ ¿Lusu mu rynasuc? (¿Cómo lo haremos?) ─ pregunté para luego ser callada por su hermano gemelo.

Los cuatro mirábamos el holograma. Los movimientos de los atacantes, las probabilidades de éxito y derrota que se comenzaron a mostrar alrededor de aquel escenario, las chances de tomar por sorpresa al enemigo, todo eso era magnífico.

─ Luh acdy acdnydakey, muknynasuc pyzyn huduneysahda myc vianwyc ta hiacdnuc luhdnehlyhdac, ceh sahleuhyn xia muc dusyneysuc tacbnajahetuc. Banu ryo ihy tacjahdyzy (Con esta estrategia, lograremos bajar notoriamente las fuerzas de nuestros contrincantes, sin mencionar que los tomaríamos desprevenidos. Pero hay una desventaja)

─ Temy (Dila) ─ ordené

─ Dahtnasuc xia ydylyn tahdnu ta myc jaehdeliydnu runyc ce xianasuc dahan acduc nacimdytuc, o sa dasu xia hu dahasuc civeleahdac ruspnac byny ammu. Ceh sahleuhyn xia ynne biata rypan ymkih xia udnu Juez pyzu myc untahac ta my naehy (Tendremos que atacar dentro de las veinticuatro horas si queremos tener estos resultados, y me temo que no tenemos suficientes hombres para ello. Sin mencionar que allí puede haber algún que otro Juez bajo las órdenes de la reina)

Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, cruzados de brazos. Eso fue hasta que el holograma fue mostrando una escena particular: Dos unidades que se camuflan dentro del castillo pasando desapercibidos. Ahora, dentro del castillo, eliminando cada guardia con movimientos sigilosos, hasta llegar directamente al cuarto de la reina, eliminándola.

Un ataque sigiloso y letal.

─ Luka, ahdeahtu xia xianac sydynmy (Luka, entiendo que quieres matarla,) ─ comentó Rin ─ Banu ce rylasuc acu, muc leitytyhuc huc uteynyh syc xia yhdac o yre ce dahtnyh nywuhac civeleahdac byny acu. Rykysuc acdu (Pero si hacemos eso, los ciudadanos nos odiarán más que antes y ahí si tendrán razones suficientes para eso. Hagamos esto)

Otro escenario.

─ Ydyxiasuc bnesanu y muc kiynteyc bun my acbymty, lusu ylypysuc ta jan ah di bmyh, banu hu my amesehynasuc. Hu bun yruny. Hiacdnu upzadeju bnesunteym cany bnujulynmy, rylanma xia dusa satetyc tacacbanytyc byny butan ydnybynhuc (Ataquemos primero a los guardias por la espalda, como acabábamos de ver en tu plan, pero no la eliminaremos. No por ahora. Nuestro objetivo primordial será provocarla, hacerle que tome medidas desesperadas para poder atraparnos) ─ decía la rubia mientras seguía mirando el holograma ─ Rynasuc xia ammy cucbalra ta ci bnubey kahda, ryleahtu xia ci biapmu my utea lusu hucudnuc my uteysuc, acdah ta hiacdnu mytu o yce butan amesehynmy ah uh ycymdu ym lycdemmu o xiatyn lusu ranuac. (Haremos que ella sospeche de su propia gente, haciendo que su pueblo la odie como nosotros la odiamos, estén de nuestro lado y así poder eliminarla en un asalto al castillo y quedar como héroes.)

Viendo las perspectivas de aquel razonamiento, todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

─ Ahduhlac, huc kyhysuc am lynehu ta my kahda o y my jaw bnupynasuc tam timla haldyn ta my jahkyhwy, ¿hu ac yse? Sa kicdy acy etay (Entonces, nos ganaremos el cariño de la gente y a la vez probaremos del dulce néctar de la venganza, ¿no es así? Me gusta esa idea) ─ añadió Gumi con una sonrisa

─ Ubehu mu secsu (Opino lo mismo)

─ O udny luca (Y otra cosa) ─ añadió Len, luego para ser interrumpido por la llamada de su radio-transmisor ─ Acbanah ih susahdu (Espérenme un momento)

Se alejó unos momentos y atendió la llamada. Lo estuvimos esperando por varios momentos, hasta que se acercó nuevamente, algo pálido.

─ Symyc hudeleyc. Sec luhdyldus sa ryh yjecytu xia y bynden ta syhyhy buhtnyh lyndamac ta "ca picla" ah dutyc myc lymmac ta my leityt. O ah acuc secsuc lyndamac ybynalac di, Luka (Malas noticias. Mis contactos me han avisado que a partir de mañana pondrán carteles de "se busca" en todas las calles de la ciudad. Y en esos mismo carteles apareces tú, Luka) ─ dijo mientras me miraba.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo que mi indignación iba creciendo cada vez más. Luego de estar meditándolo, lo decidí.

─ Taletetu (Decidido) ─ añadí mientras se mostraba mi plan en el holograma ─ Ou o Gumi huc aclypummenasuc ah am bymyleu. Byny hu lyicyn ympunudu ymkihu, tunsenasuc y dutuc muc kiynteyc luh myc acbunyc xia dahku kiyntyty ah lycu ta asankahley. Ralru acdu, ma rynasuc ihy "baxiany" jicidy y my raehy. (Yo y Gumi nos escabulliremos en el palacio. Para no causar alboroto alguno, dormiremos a todos los guardias con las esporas que tengo guardada en caso de emergencia. Hecho esto, le haremos una "pequeña" visita a la reina.)

─ Hu da ydnajyc y… (No te atrevas a…) ─ añadió Rin sin quitar un ojo del escenario.

En el mismo, yo me encontraba enfrente de la reina, la misma llamaba a sus refuerzos, pero nadie llegaba. Todos habían sido dormidos por los somníferos. Pero yo no la maté. Viéndola en el holograma, allí le dije un par de palabras y me retiré, haciéndole oficial el enfrentamiento entre los Al Bhed y la Realeza.

─ Oy mu ryh jecdu. Myc bnupypemetytac ta vymmu cuh tam 1% ce ac xia mmakyca y bnacahdynca ymkih Juez banu titu silru xia byca acu. (Ya lo han visto. Las probabilidades de fallo son del 1% si es que llegase a presentarse algún Juez pero dudo mucho que pase eso.)

─ ¿O ce y ybynalan ihu ekiym? (¿Y si llegase a aparecer uno igual?) ─ inquirió Len

─ Byny acu acdy my bnesany bynda tam bmyh. Nalunnanasuc duta my bnesany o cakihty bnyhdy (Para eso está la primera parte del plan. Recorreremos toda la primera y segunda planta) ─ al mismo tiempo aparecían los planos del lugar ─ My danlany cumu acdy ulibyty bun muc dnac Jueces ta my naehy, muc liymac ybynalanyh cumu ah lycu xia ammy muc halaceda, banu, tapetu y xia muc kiynteyc ta ymme dyspeah yldiyh lusu sahcyzanuc, o ym acdyn dutuc tinsetuc, hu rypny bucepemetyt ta xia ybynawly ihu ceh xia hucudnyc mu tadaldasuc (La tercera solo está ocupado por los tres Jueces de la reina, los cuales aparecerán solo en caso que ella los necesite, pero, debido a que los guardias de allí también actúan como mensajeros, y al estar todos dormidos, no habrá posibilidad de que aparezca uno sin que nosotras lo detectemos)

Todos se miraron y, por primera vez en la noche, los cuatro nos pusimos de acuerdo.

─ ¿O liyhtu lusahwynasuc am ydyxia? (¿Y cuándo comenzaremos el ataque?) ─ preguntó mi prima, estando un poco ansiosa de poder entrar en acción.

La miré por momentos, y le sonreí con malicia.

─ Yruny secsu (Ahora mismo)

**K. Meiko: Segundo capítulo, ¡LISTO! *salta de la emoción***

**N. Luka: Admito que te has esforzado bastante para este. Pero aún te falta mucho. Además has obtenido pocos Reviews, por lo que eso quiere decir que aún tienes que mejorar, y mucho.**

**K. Meiko: Lo se TTwTT**

**N. Luka: Y por cierto, la poesía escrita al principio…**

**K. Meiko: Está dedicada a ti n_n**

**N. Luka: …**

**K. Meiko: ¿No te gustó? o3o**

**N. Luka: Si… En si es… Lindo *mira para un costado***

**K. Meiko: Que rara .w.U ¡En fin! Responderé el Review**

**Chesire Megurine: XDDD en si lo hice a propósito esos comentarios (para que sea más realista), y me alegra que te de risa nwn y en si ese es mi tipo de videojuegos preferido jijiji que se le va a hacer, en si este segundo capítulo espero que te haya gustado.**

**N. Luka: Lo bueno es que te escribe.**

**K. Meiko: ¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero me criticas y ahora me animas, estas rara D: **

**N. Luka: Hasta luego…**

**K. Meiko: No me cambies de tema D: y ¿en serio no tienes fiebre? Estás algo colorada .w.U**


	3. 03 Ellos

**K. Meiko: ¡Aquí de vuelta!**

**N. Luka: Como siempre.**

**K. Meiko: Aquí otro capítulo de "Los Colores del Cielo", como ustedes habrán notado, estoy actualizando más cada semana, para ser más específica, todos los viernes, ese mismo día puedo publicar, y en el transcurso de la semana, siempre escribo, por lo que, viernes a la noche, madrugada de sábado, verán una actualización de esta historia y/o un nuevo ONESHOT, como les traje la semana pasada.**

**N. Luka: La otra historia fue trágica…**

**K. Meiko: Si (y muy corta -w-U). A veces me agarra melancolía, y leyendo una historia, me hizo pensar bastante, por lo que así surgió esa idea…**

**N. Luka: Lo he notado.**

**K. Meiko: ¡EN FIN! ¡Comencemos!**

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

**K. Meiko: Si no fuese así, yo ya tendría a mi propia Luka *-***

**N. Luka: Idiota… *se cruza de brazos y me da la espalda***

**K. Meiko: O_o**

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

~ Los Demás ~

El aire golpeaba nuestros rostros, levantando ligeramente nuestros cabellos, a un compás que sólo la naturaleza conoce. Nuestras miradas se encontraban clavadas en un punto específico, al tiempo que sentía en mi corazón un extraño presentimiento. Acelerando un poco más, nuestros vehículos levantaban tras de sí partículas de arena y tierra, ocultando tras de sus motores los latidos de mi errado corazón.

La reina…

Ella misma era gobernante de Dalmasca, una de las principales naciones del continente, y por sobre todo, quien controla la mayoría de las acciones mediante los Jueces, sus ojos. Ellos mismos se encargaban de reportar cualquier acción ilícita a ella, y simplemente dictaba la sentencia.

Pero eso fue hace siglos…

Cuando los ciudadanos encontraron que la realeza generalmente cumplía las leyes de forma tal que las leyes se consideraban "injustas" debido a que satisfacían los caprichos de la misma, la Suprema Corte de Justicia se separó bajo su mando, haciendo que las leyes sean justas, sin importar la clase social o la raza en la cual uno se encontraba. Incluyéndonos.

Pero no todos los Jueces eran neutrales, como muchos esperarían. Algunos juraron lealtad a la reina, mientras que otros cumplieron al pie de la letra sus mandatos reales.

Aunque este no era el caso…

Ya con la "guerra" que había entre nosotros, los Al Bhed y los de la clase alta, era más que seguro que muchos de ellos, sin importar si están o no a favor de la reina, se convertirían en nuestros enemigos.

_O en nuestros aliados…_

Esa idea se cruzó en mi mente mientras que el rostro de la joven Juez Miku se hizo presente en mi memoria, haciendo que mi corazón se retuerza del dolor. Otra vez, la impotencia se apoderó de mí.

_Si tan solo pudiese encontrar la forma de solucionar todo sin tener que pelear contra ella…_

No había caso… Cualquier elección que hubiese elegido, el ser la atacante o esperar a que ellos nos atrapen, algo era seguro: Miku, junto con los otros Jueces del reino, ya eran nuestros enemigos…

Frunciendo el ceño, concentré mi mente en un solo objetivo: el palacio. Y, siguiendo los latidos de mi corazón, aparté cualquier pensamiento de mi mente, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, tendría que enfrentarme a la persona que nos ha demostrado que no todos son iguales.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

─ Adelante ─ Inquirió Su Majestad mientras ordenaba unos papela, luego de haber ordenado a todos sus hombres a patrullar, y a sus torres* (K. Meiko: acá hago referencia a los Jueces, utilizando el nombre de una de las piezas del ajedrez más importantes del juego) a descansar para la caza de mañana.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando al descubierto una silueta nada conocida en su entorno personal, pero a su vez muy destacada por ser quien encabezaría las órdenes de captura que iba a lanzar a la mañana siguiente.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros.

─ Así que, nos hemos vuelto a ver… ─ recitaba más para ella que para su invitada non-grata, al tiempo que la aludida iba caminando hacia ella.

─ Tiempo sin verte, su majestad… ─ añadió irónicamente.

_Como si quisiera volver a verla…_

─ ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? ─ sonriendo con malicia.

Ella no respondió, más bien, clavaba su mirada en la persona quien acompañaba a su enemiga.

_Un Juez…_

Este mismo se hallaba justo detrás de la reina, mostrando su perfil derecho, pero a la vez su vez su "rostro" (donde teóricamente tendría que estar su rostro, pero estaba cubierto por su yelmo) estaba dirigido directamente a la Al Bhed.

_Ya me parecía que esto era demasiado fácil…_

Preparándose mentalmente, decidió en guardarse sus palabras. En las circunstancias que ella misma se encontraba, ya comenzaba a dudar si iba a salir ilesa de allí.

─ ¿Por qué tan callada? ¿Los gatos te comieron la lengua? ─ inquirió irónicamente.

Sintió ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo, solo demostrando a su oponente una pícara sonrisa.

─ ¿De qué te ríes? ─ preguntó retóricamente.

Ampliando más su sonrisa, hasta tal punto que sus colmillos del lado derecho eran visibles a simple vista, decidió en responderle por única vez, al tiempo que apenas fruncía su ceño.

─ De lo que ocurrirá.

La reina solo chistó en forma de fastidio, mientras que el Juez caminaba hacia el costado izquierdo de la nombrada, acercándose con cada paso hacia Luka. Cada sonido que emitían aquellas botas de metales, hacían incrementar la adrenalina de la joven Al Bhed.

─ Encárgate de ella, Masuda-san.

_¿Masuda? No será-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un veloz rayo de color plateado. Instintivamente, retiró su espada del cinto, con funda incluida, para poder cubrirse de aquel ataque que iba directamente a su rostro. Viendo que este mismo comenzaba a ejercer más presión, posicionó su pierna derecha un poco más atrás del eje de su cuerpo y, aún con el arma en posición horizontal al ángulo de su enemigo, con su mano izquierda, comenzó a retirar la funda, muy lentamente, comenzando a empujar un poco, siendo ayudada por la posición de sus piernas. Apenas pudo desenfundarla, lanzó la funda a un costado e inició su movimiento.

Inclinando su muñeca y, junto con un movimiento tanto elegante como rápido, se corrió para su derecha haciendo que el arma del Juez atacara el vacío que ella dejó, para luego este mismo comenzara a contraatacar con un movimiento ascendente de la misma, pero siendo esquivado de la misma forma que lo hizo anteriormente, para luego comenzar con la ofensiva: apenas los brazos de su contrincante se encontraban arriba, ella no esperó en atacarle, pero el Juez lo esquivó hábilmente retrocediendo un paso con su pie izquierdo e inclinando un poco hacia atrás su cuerpo, para luego bajar su hoja de manera amenazante, haciendo que Luka se cubriese con su arma, sosteniendo su mano izquierda en un extremo del filo.

─ Así que eras tú… ─ gruñó mientras hacía fuerza para impedir que aquel ataque llegase a su objetivo.

─ ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende que, dentro de todos los Al Bhed de este continente, la que haya empezado la rebelión seas tú?

─ ¿Instinto, quizá? ─ sonrió arrogantemente mientras inclinaba un poco su espada, de tal forma que la punta del filo quede más bajo que el mango de la misma.

Ante aquel acto, la espada de su oponente se deslizó por la misma, haciendo salir un par de chispas por la fuerza realizada. Acto seguido, Luka retrocedió un paso, corrió el filo de su arma de su lado izquierdo inferior hacia la parte superior de su hombro derecho y atacarle, todo eso en menos de un segundo, pero, por acto reflejo del Juez, levantó su espada y la inclinó, utilizando toda la fuerza de sus brazos para evitar aquella ofensiva.

Manteniendo aquellas posiciones, aún cuando ambos hacían fuerza para romper aquel esquema, Luka comenzó a reír para sus adentros, mostrando nuevamente aquella sonrisa que hizo enfadar a la reina.

─ Tan calmada como siempre… ─ comentó Lily como si se tratase de una charla casual ─ A veces me pregunto si alguna vez sentiste miedo en algún combate…

─ Muchas veces, aunque no lo demuestre ─ admitió sin quitar aquella facción de su rostro, para luego transformarlo en una mueca de puro desprecio ─ Dnyetuny (Traidora) ─ escupió a lo bajo como si se tratase de un veneno mortífero.

─ O luh unkimmu (Y con orgullo) ─ respondió de la misma forma para luego correrse de aquel sitio, esquivando aquel ataque y comenzar nuevamente con su ofensiva.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

_Mi cabeza…_

Apenas había recobrado el conocimiento, apoyé mi mano derecha por sobre mi sien, sintiendo que mi frente latía al mismo ritmo que lo hacía mi corazón. Abriendo apenas duras mis ojos, me encontré que estaba recostada por sobre una superficie suave, y que ya no poseía puesta mi armadura reglamentaria.

_Pero qué- Oh, cierto…_

Luego de unos momentos de pura confusión, pude recordar los hechos que ocurrieron antes de que mi visión se tornara oscura: la reina nos había citado a una reunión, nos comentó de su plan para "erradicar" a los Al Bhed, me enfurecí con ella, y de seguro Lily me noqueó con alguna técnica que ni yo se como la aprendió.

Sentándome en mi sitio, sentí que, nuevamente, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, agarrándome instintivamente el origen de aquel malestar.

_Sí que es fuerte…_

Apoyando mis pies por sobre el suelo, algo llama toda mi atención.

_Qué raro que haya tanto silencio…_

Luego de que mi dolor de cabeza disminuyera considerablemente, vestí nuevamente de mi armadura reglamentaria (la cual se encontraba a un costado de la cama en la que me encontraba) y salí al exterior.

_No hay guardias…_

Frunciendo mi ceño, comencé a inspeccionar los pasillos del tercer piso. Viendo que estaban desiertos, decidí en descender al segundo piso.

_Pero qué…_

Apenas puse un pie allí, noté que varios guardias yacían en el piso. Temiéndome lo peor, me acerqué a uno de ellos y comencé a revisar sus signos vitales.

Estaba dormido.

Levantándome de aquel lugar, divisé el corredor que llevaba directamente hacia el salón de la reina; en todo ese trayecto, los guardias yacían bajo las garras de Morfeo. Evitando tropezar con alguno de ellos, caminé directamente hacia allí, a la vez que, con cada paso que daba, una extraña corazonada invadía mi cuerpo.

Hasta que una silueta se hizo presente.

Justo en la entrada del despacho de la reina, yacía una muchacha. Era de más o menos mi estatura, pelo verde que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos cubiertos por unas antiparras rojas y vestida de una especie de chaleco que cubría solo su torso del mismo color que sus cabellos, sus antebrazos cubiertos de guanteletes, y abajo llevaba pantalones un poco más anchos que su talla, y botas de cuero con suelas de metal. Y, a su costado izquierdo, un cilindro de casi su tamaño, el cual estaba siendo rodeado por su brazo derecho.

─ Bunveh ymku ta tejanceah… ─ dijo al tiempo que levantaba aquel artefacto y lo apoyaba en su hombro, dejando ver que, en una de sus caras, existían siete círculos apuntando directamente a donde me encontraba.

_Ese idioma… ¡Una Al Bhed! Pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Oh no…_

Temiéndome que ella, justamente ella, se haya enterado de lo que estaba ocurriendo en las ciudades, levanté mis manos, haciendo que la muchacha se aferrara más a aquel artefacto, amenazando con utilizarlo en mi contra.

─ … ¡Luka! ¡Nagisa Luka! ─ atiné en decir.

_Como detesto no poder comunicarme con ella. A ver recuerda… recuerda…_

~ Flash Back ~

Estábamos en una gran mesa dentro de la nave, esta misma estaba repleta de comida de todo tipo, desde carnes hasta verduras, te todos los tamaños y colores. Al mi izquierda, se encontraba Luka, mientras que a mi derecha, estaba una muchacha de casi mi edad, rubia y, por lo que la líder me contaba, era una de los asistentes del Doc. Observando que muchos hablaban en el lenguaje que era desconocido para mí, la peli rosada sonrió y me dijo.

─ Como ustedes no entienden nuestro idioma, nosotros tampoco entendemos el de ustedes. Por lo que, si alguna vez que quieras volver a visitarnos y no sepas donde encontrarnos, busca a un Al Bhed y dile…

~ Fin Flash Back ~

_Espero que esto sirva…_

─ … ¡Nagisa Luka…! ¡Xieanu jan y Nagisa Luka! ─ relaté con mucho esfuerzo.

Noté que apenas inclinó su cabeza hacia su derecha, frunciendo notoriamente su ceño. Momentos después, habló.

─ Es raro ver a un Hume hablar nuestro idioma…

Parpadeé varias veces, antes de caer en la cuenta que parecí una idiota al tratar de hablar con ella un idioma del cual apenas se una oración, aunque no sepa su significado.

─ Así que, señorita Juez, si usted desea seguir con vida, ─ comenzó a sonreír desafiantemente, al tiempo que posicionaba mejor su arma ─ le recomiendo que de media vuelta y vuelva por donde regresó.

Me quedé mirándola, al tiempo que bajaba lentamente los brazos. Ella observaba cada movimiento que realizaba, sin bajar ni un milímetro aquel artefacto.

─ … ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ─ inquirí.

─ No es de tu incum-

─ ¡MASUDA LILY! ─ la respuesta de la muchacha fue interrumpida por aquel grito de batalla, seguido por el estruendo de una explosión, ambos provenientes del despacho de la reina.

_Es ella…_

Ignorando completamente a la otra muchacha, caminé apresurada hacia aquel salón, siendo, sorprendidamente, seguida por la chica de pelos verdes.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

─ Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? ─ había dicho con una gran sonrisa luego de haber esquivado varios ataques de mi ex camarada.

─ Podría decirse que sí ─ ella respondió, notándose un deje de diversión en aquella melodía.

Ambas ahora nos encontrábamos a aproximadamente un paso largo de distancia. Habíamos lanzado varios tipos de ataques, desde ascendentes hasta inclusive contraataques, como si estuviéramos hablando a través de nuestras acciones. Y, como si de un vals se tratase, ambas comenzamos a caminar, dibujando entre ambas un círculo que solo a ambas nos concernía, preparándonos para cualquier ofensiva que la otra iba a realizar.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ añadí luego de haber formado un semicírculo ─ Hace tiempo no me divierto en un combate.

─ No has cambiado en nada, Luka. Siempre jugando con tus enemigos.

─ Las malas costumbres son difíciles de dejar ─ respondí mostrando mis colmillos derechos en una arrogante sonrisa.

─ ¡Vamos, acábala de una vez, Masuda Lily! ─ escuché gritar a la reina desde su asiento, luego de que ella le estampara un golpe a su escritorio.

_Cierto, no estaba sola…_

Ambas nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, analizando cada movimiento de la otra con cada paso.

─ ¿Por qué no te unes al reino? ─ preguntó de la nada

─ ¿Estar con quienes me han rechazado mil y un veces? No, gracias. Paso.

─ Qué desperdicio…

Apenas terminó aquella oración, comenzó con la ofensiva, apuntando directamente a mi pecho, pero lo bloqueé con mi arma. Una y otra vez, ella atacando y yo defendiendo, sin romper en ningún momento aquel círculo imaginario que nos rodeaba. Los chirridos que desprendíamos hacían que la habitación se llenara de la melodía de nuestras espadas, desencadenando entre ellas una danza mortal.

─ Me sorprende que aún no decidas ir en serio ─ añadió en medio de sus movimientos.

─ Tengo prioridades ─ añadí sincerándome con la respuesta sin dejar de prestarle atención a nuestro combate.

─ Ya me parecía.

Apenas dijo eso, chocamos una vez más nuestros filos, esta vez nuestras espadas formaban una perfecta X. Ampliando más mi sonrisa, ejercí más presión sobre la misma, acercándome poco a poco a ella. Ya para cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban a centímetros de nuestras respectivas armas, comencé a recitar en mi mente uno de mis hechizos.

─ Pero, ¿sabes? Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia… ¡MASUDA LILY!

Apenas terminé de gritar su nombre, el hechizo que estaba recitando interiormente comenzaba a hacer efecto, provocando una gran explosión en la parte superior de su cuerpo, haciendo que la onda del impacto me lanzara un par de pasos al tiempo que explotaba parte de su armadura, lanzando así varios trozos de metales por el aire, rasguñando así mi mejilla izquierda, y rompieran la cinta que sostenía el parche, dejando al descubierto mi ojo derecho.

Segundos después, el ruido de las puertas abrirse bruscamente.

─ ¡Su Majestad!

─ ¡Luka!

Escuché a Gumi decir mi nombre, junto con el de Miku, quien llamaba a su soberana.

_Miku… No, ella ahora es tu enemiga…_

Viendo que la niebla comenzaba a disiparse, pude divisar nuevamente la figura de Lily: debido a la magnitud del impacto y a la poca distancia del ataque, gran parte del yelmo junto con la parte posterior de la armadura estaba prácticamente destrozados, dejando al descubierto sus ojos característicos de Al Bhed, junto con sus cabellos rubios y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sintiendo que la rabia iba incrementando con cada segundo que pasaba, Lily comenzó a largar una sonora carcajada. Los demás espectadores quedaron callados, como si estuviesen esperando a que algo mágico ocurriese.

Apenas iba cesando aquella risa, decidí en dejar atrás los juegos de niños, e ir a lo serio. Viendo que ella comenzaba a atacar nuevamente, decidí en bajar mi guardia y dejar mi brazo izquierdo libre. Apenas la hoja de su espada iba a cortar mi cuello, lo agarré como si nada, sin despegar mi mirada de ella. Y, una vez más, esa carcajada que lograba enfermarme con mucha facilidad.

─ N-no…

Aquella voz era de la reina. Suspirando, alejé un poco el filo de mi garganta, notando que Lily usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo en su lugar, pero era inútil. Apretando mi puño izquierdo, rompí en dos aquella espada.

─ Nuestro encuentro no termina aquí… ─ le dije al tiempo que dí media vuelta y me dispuse a irme.

Apenas llegué a la puerta, me detuve para anunciar lo siguiente.

─ Ahora que usted sabe contra quién se va a enfrentar, le sugiero que recapacite acerca de sus acciones, ya que estas mismas la llevarán directamente a su perdición.

Dicho esto último, vi que Gumi se puso a mi lado y, estampando el filo de mi espada en el suelo, provoqué un gran agujero en el mismo, haciendo que ambas descendiéramos a lo desconocido.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

─ ¿Hu lnaac xia ryc aqykanyhtu ih bulu ah mu ihdesu xia relecta? (¿No crees que has exagerado un poco en lo último que hiciste?) ─ preguntó mi prima mientras apoyaba ambas manos en su nuca, cargando tras su espalda el arma que había traido en caso de emergencia.

Después de aquella explosión, ambas habíamos aterrizado en lo que serían los acueductos. Mientras íbamos caminando en medio del agua, la cual nos llegaba hasta las rodillas, no podía evitar en pensar que, la que era nuestra más leal aliada, ahora estaba en el bando opuesto.

─ Hu, hu mu reca. (No, no lo hice.) ─ respondí cortante ─ Ac syc, lnau xia tapesuc ta rypanmac lyicytu ihy syoun esbnaceah ta my xia ra ralru. (Es más, creo que debimos de haberles causado una mayor impresión de la que he hecho.)

─ Ac bun Lily, ¿hu?(Es por Lily, ¿no?) ─ inquirió, mirándome mientras aceleraba un poco más el paso, poniéndose apenas delante de mí.

Apenas escuché ese nombre, sentí que mi sangre volvía a hervir de la rabia. Esa traidora…

Pero, al mismo tiempo, sentí que mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Tener que pelear con la persona que le brindé toda mi confianza apenas nos hemos visto, me hacía sentir extrañamente vacía, y agonizante.

~ Flash Back ~

Yo tendría más o menos ocho años. Siempre estaba apartada de los demás niños, no solo porque era una Al Bhed, sino también porque mis ojos eran únicos; uno era verde, mientras que el otro era rojo.

Sentada en un rincón de una de las ruinas del Camino de Miihen, comenzaba a jugar con el pasto de allí.

_Ojalá tuviera amigos…_

Suspirando, bajé nuevamente la cabeza, solo para notar que una sombra me tapaba. Al levantar mi mirada, pude notar que eran tres niños Hume, los cuales me miraban desafiantes.

─ Mira a quien tenemos aquí, muchachos ─ comentó el del medio ─ es el monstruo del que hablan los mayores.

─ ¡Acabemos con ella! ─ inquirió el de su derecha.

Afirmándose entre ellos, comenzaron a patearme, y a darme varios puñetazos, sin poder defenderme. Mientras recibía aquellos golpes, comencé a llorar, apenas cubriendo mi rostro de los atacantes.

─ ¡ALEJENSE DE ELLA! ─ escuché gritar a una niña a lo lejos.

─ Oh no, es Lily, ¡salgamos de aquí! ─ dijo con horror uno de ellos y los otros dos lo siguieron.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó la misma mientras se agachaba.

En un principio, no me atreví en mirarle a los ojos, pero después de unos segundos, decidí en hacerlo. Era de mi edad, y sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol…

Ella era como yo, una Al Bhed…

─ Oh… ─ pronunció luego de ver la rareza de mis ojos, para luego sonreír ampliamente ─ Anac my Al Bhed ta my xia dyhdu rypnyh. (Eres la Al Bhed de la que tanto hablan.) ─ dicho esto, extendió una mano ─ Lily. Masuda Lily ac sy huspna, ¿o am diou? (Lily. Masuda Lily es mi nombre, ¿y el tuyo?)

Dudé por unos minutos, para luego aceptar su agarre.

─ Luka… Nagisa Luka…

Cuando ambas nos levantamos, aún sosteniéndonos de las manos, ella amplió su sonrisa.

─ Ta yruny ah syc, ceasbna da tavahtana. (De ahora en más, Luka, siempre te defenderé)

~ Fin Flash Back ~

─ Ce… Ac bun ammy… (Sí… Es por ella…) ─ respondí bajando la mirada.

Me detuve por unos segundos, los cuales Gumi aprovechó para ponerse delante de mí y agarrarme delicadamente los hombros.

─ Ahdeahtu lusu da ceahdac. Banu my jety ac yce. Ihu hihly cypa liyhtu da jyh y dnyeleuhyn, he silru sahuc xieah… (Entiendo como te sientes. Pero la vida es así. Uno nunca sabe cuando te van a traicionar, ni mucho menos quién…)

Cerrando mis ojos, sólo pude atinar en suspirar pesadamente.

Eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero jamás pensé que iba a ser ella, y eso me partía el alma…

De repente, sentí que el agua comenzó a enturbiarse, causando que ambas comenzáramos a perder el equilibrio. A los pocos segundos, una torre de agua se impuso ante nosotras, para luego descender en forma de lluvia, empapándonos más de lo que estábamos.

Y ahí fue cuando la vimos.

Era una mujer de tez azulada, cabellos recogidos en varias coletas, las cuales terminaban en aros de color dorado, vestida con lo que sería un taparrabos a lo estilo amazónico y, apenas pude ver su rostro, pude divisar que parte del mismo estaba cubierto de hielo.

Realmente, esto se estaba tornando de mal en peor…

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

Me encontraba mirando aquel agujero por el cual ellos escaparon, intrigándome del como pudo haberlo hecho en tan pocos segundos. Agachándome en uno de los bordes del mismo, pude notar que este mismo estaba calcinado.

_¿Pero cómo?_

Apenas dirigí mi vista hacia atrás, pude ver que la reina aún se encontraba en estado de shock, mientras que Lily se dedicaba a quitar el resto de su armadura.

─ N-no… No puede ser…

La expresión de Lily era de una llena de desprecio, y a la vez concentración. ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando dentro de su cabeza? Ahora que la veo bien, pude notar algo en sus ojos.

_Un momento…_

Tragué en seco, para luego llegar a una conclusión.

Ella también era una de ellos…

Volviendo mi mirada hacia el hoyo, algo estaba carcomiendo mi corazón, haciendo que este mismo comenzara a retorcerse de dolor.

_Luka…_

─ Miku ─ escuché a la Al Bhed llamarme ─ Quiero que… Las sigas… Es tu deber como Juez el arrestar a quienes hayan invadido el castillo y atentado contra la reina.

_Entiendo… Ahora ella es mi enemiga…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté y salté hacia la oscuridad, no sin antes dibujar una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Por lo menos, me aseguraría de que nada malo le ocurriese, mientras ella sea mi objetivo.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

─ Ca ja xia my lysy cianda acdy ta se mytu… (Se ve que la mala suerte está de mi lado…) ─ añadí al tiempo que preparaba mi arma para el combate.

─ Di mu ryc telru (Tu lo has dicho) ─ respondió mientras se ponía en el hombro derecho su arma, apuntando a la criatura que estaba enfrente de nosotros.

Apenas se puso en posición, esperamos a que comenzara a atacar.

Habremos estado fácil cinco minutos en nuestras posiciones de combate…

Pero nada ocurrió…

Analizando una vez más a la misteriosa mujer, pude notar varios hilos que la ataban de las muñecas y la garganta, y que su mirada no era de odio, sino más bien una de súplica.

─ Gumi, pyzy am ynsy (Gumi, baja el arma) ─ ordené al tiempo que me acercaba sigilosamente a la mujer azul.

Apenas estuve cerca de ella, bajé mi espada y comencé a inspeccionar aquellos hilos; apenas quise tocarlos, estos mismos liberaron una descarga eléctrica, haciendo que aleje mi mano de allí.

_Es inútil…_

'¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?'

_Es inútil… He estado atrapada desde hace mucho tiempo bajo esta ciudad…_

'Esa voz en mi mente… ¿Quién es?'

_Shiva es mi nombre, y sé quién eres, joven Al Bhed…_

Instintivamente, me alejé varios pasos de ella, mirándola con espanto.

'¿Cómo…?'

_Te has de preguntar como he podido entrar en tu mente, ¿no es así? Pues permíteme explicarte… Varios milenios atrás, nosotros éramos respetados como las mayores invocaciones que existían, utilizándonos sólo los de corazón puro y mente abierta, para poder defender a la humanidad…_

'Eones…'

_Exacto. Pero, con la llegada de las máquinas, nosotros, poco a poco, hemos sido olvidados, siendo encerrados en lugares donde jamás nos iban a encontrar, e inclusive otros de nuestros camaradas, se han convertido en Escorias y han azotado a quienes, en un pasado, defendían con sus vidas propias._

Volteé mi mirada, solo para ver que Gumi aún tenía su arma entre sus hombros.

_La niña que te acompaña no escucha lo que digo, debido a que carece de cualquier poder mágico._

Miré de vuelta a Shiva, luego a sus ataduras.

_Los humanos últimamente han dejado de creer en nosotros, en la magia… De a poco, nosotros, los Eones, seremos algo que existió, y que jamás volverá a pisar la tierra de vuelta._

Sintiendo pena por ella, agarré nuevamente aquel hilo, recibiendo aquella descarga eléctrica.

_Es inútil…_

'Cállate…' le respondí apenas duras mientras apoyaba el filo de mi espada en aquella atadura 'que te… liberaré…'

Apenas el metal tocó el hilo, este comenzó a llenarse de electricidad, para luego salir disparado de mis manos, hacia una dirección desconocida.

─ ¡LUKA! ─ gritó Gumi al tiempo que me veía.

Sentía que mi cuerpo entero estaba siendo atacado por una gran descarga eléctrica, haciendo que mis ojos forzaran a cerrarse. Involuntariamente, de mis labios se escapó un gran grito, mientras trataba lo más posible mantenerme aferrada de aquella cuerda.

Poco a poco, esta se iba desintegrando, hasta tal punto que ya no la retenían. Sintiendo un gran alivio, la miré con una gran sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por otra igual.

'Ya… eres libre…'

Apenas cerré mis ojos, caí inconsciente.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

_Luka… Luka…_

Apenas había oído aquel grito, mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza mientras que mis pies aumentaban su carrera hacia la dirección de su vos.

_Por favor Luka… No mueras…_

Apenas llegué al centro de los acueductos, la escena enfrente de mis ojos me horrorizó: la acompañante de Luka estaba apuntando su arma hacia la bestia legendaria, Shiva, mientras que ella la miraba plácidamente, teniendo…

_¡NO PUEDE SER!_

Nagisa Luka estaba inconsciente, mientras era sostenida por los brazos de aquella criatura, a un estilo nupcial.

Sintiendo que mi rabia aumentaba con cada segundo, corrí hacia ella, alzando mi espada.

─ ¡Suéltala! ─ exclamé para luego sentir que mis pies dejaban de moverse.

_Pero qué rayos…_

Miré hacia abajo, sólo para notar que toda el agua que me rodeaba estaba completamente congelada, dejándome inmóvil.

─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Luka?! ─ exclamé a todo pulmón.

Ella solo atinó en verme, para luego sonreír, y alejarse de nosotras, flotando por sobre la superficie del agua.

─ ¡REGRESA AQUÍ CON LUKA! ─ inquirí una vez más, pero mis súplicas fueron en vano; ella se la había llevado.

**K. Meiko: Capítulo 3… TERMINADO *sentándose en el suelo y haciendo la señal de la paz* MISSION COMPLETE.**

**N. Luka: ¿Metal Slug? ¿Fio?**

**K. Meiko: Exacto x3 Además ya tengo más de un Review *-***

**N. Luka: Eso es un logro.**

**K. Meiko: Si :D por lo visto tengo que publicitar mis historias si quiero que sean leídas n_nU en fín, hora de responder Review.**

**Alchemya: ¡Que bueno que conozcas a Nagisa Luka! Para serte sincera, muchos no la conocen y eso me pone triste :'I (N. Luka: ahí menciona que me ama también… Supongo que iré a donde está ella e u é) ¡N-no! ¡No te vayas de mi lado por favor, que también te amo! T n T *llora emotivamente* (N. Luka: O-ok… No me iré… *mira hacia un costado*) Ahora sí, volviendo con responderte, me es todo un honor y placer el leer (diría oír pero no tengo la oportunidad de escucharte a través de la escritura lamentablemente XD) que te haya resultado placentera esta historia; como escritora, nada es más placentero que ver que sus lectores se entretengan y disfruten de la lectura que les brindo (además que debo de admitir que quedé como una idiota leyendo la frase "escritora talentosa", sonaré egocéntrica, pero eso me sirvió para levantarme los ánimos luego de que nadie dejara Review's n_nU) Hablando de Review… Si, es extraño, como si me ignoraran olímpicamente, o simplemente a la hora en que se publica no haya muchos lectores en español, que se yo ._.U en fin, se que en un futuro (uno muuuuuuuy lejano (?)) Ya tendré más de un Review en un capítulo :P jajaja tengo sueños xP Hablando de la relación que entablan Miku y Luka aquí y de lo que hablabas, en si considero que en estos casos, uno debería dejar en intriga como ocurrirá, si existieron amores pasados, traumas, y eso, y no ir directo a la "acción" (lo considero muy apresurado y le quita mucho el "gusto" a la trama, y hace que el lector se aburra rápido, como los encabezados de el diario Hoy, uno con ya leer el título y lo que dice abajo, ya leyó todo el artículo completo ¬w¬) aparte me gusta agregar más realismo al asunto (te daría ejemplos pero será en otra ocasión n_n) y por tus palabras, sinceramente, me siento halagada, y me pone muy contenta que encuentres la lectura fácil y entretenida. Hablando de los FF, escuché que hasta salió el XVI y yo apenas juntando para el XIII D: LPM… En fin, en si cada uno tiene su punto de vista, en si comencé con esos juegos cuando tenía a ver… 9 años con el primero de la saga (sip, para Sega, aunque lo jugué en un CD para Play 1 XD) y gracias a mi hermano comencé a jugarle el resto (obviamente salteándome el XI `porque no tengo la consola T n T). En si mi raza preferida es otra (son los Ronzo, si quieres saber como son, Googlea "Ronso Final Fantasy" y podrás verlos n_n) y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y no te haya resultado muy difícil la parte de la pelea entre Luka y Lily (generalmente para las escenas de pelea, escucho el tema "Kuroi Torikago" de Kanon Wakeshima, y para la primera parte de este capítulo "Maboroshi" de la misma cantante. Si tienes problemas para escribir escenas y demás, te recomiendo que escuches música y las ideas flotarán por sí mismas; eso hago cada vez que tengo un bloqueo mental ;))**

**AngeloChaves: ¡GRACIAS ALCHEMYA POR TRAERME A ESTE GRAN LECTOR! Jijiji, ese es el efecto que quiero, atrapar a mis lectores hasta tal punto que ni siquiera dejen de leer mis obra wiiiii, tengo puntos a favor, hip hip ¡HURRA! (?) Me pregunto cuál será tu invocación preferida… La mía es Bahamut (en el FF X siempre lo usaba para pelear, junto con Anima x3) En si me gusta dejar con la intriga a los lectores, porque así no dejo de que su atención se pierda, y así jamás se aburran de mis historias. (Para serte sincera, he de confesar que es normal que encuentres algunos errores en mi escritura, debido a que generalmente escribo cuando tengo MUUUUUCHO sueño) y, por tus palabras, como le he dicho a Alchemya-chan, me siento muy halagada y es un gran honor el recibir ese tipo de crítica (también me alegra ver otro fan del FF, después tienes que decirme cual de todos te gusta más *o*)**

**N. Luka: le has escrito más a Alchemya que a Angelo…**

**K. Meiko: Es que ella dejó dos Review, por lo que decidí en responderle los dos en uno. ¡EN FIN! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlos (en serio, el ver que tengo lectores que dejan sus comentarios, sin importar si son buenas críticas o no, realmente me llena de júbilo, y ustedes, queridos lectores, son los que me animan a seguir adelante en la escritura) ¡Nos vemos!**

**N. Luka: Pero antes, para las personas que han de leer esto hasta al final, les dejaré un pequeño "OMAKE" para que se entretengan un poco más con algunos detalles de este capítulo.**

**~ OMAKE ~**

_Ok supongo que esto será suficiente _Pensé para luego dirigirme a la entrada del salón de la reina, donde me tendría que encontrar con Gumi luego de haber dormido a todos los soldados. Pero en el camino, algo llamó mi atención: mi prima estaba en cuclillas, muy cerca de un soldado. Apenas me había acercado, sentí que una gota al estilo anime se me caía de mi sien. Ella le estaba dibujando con un marcador rojo bigotes italianos y un monóculo por sobre su yelmo. Apenas notó mi presencia, me miró, me levantó el pulgar y sonrió victoriosa, ganándose un puñetazo en su cabeza y una arrastrada hasta nuestro punto de encuentro.

**~ OMAKE ~**

─ Bun veh ymku ta tejanceah (Por fin algo de diversión) ─ dije mientras le apuntaba al Juez que tenía enfrente.

Seguramente entraría en pánico si le disparo y le erró "accidentalmente", haciendo que se cague en los pantalones, ¡si, eso haré!

Luego ella levantó los brazos y comenzó a exclamar

─ ¡Nagisa Luka…! ¡Xieanu jan y Nagisa Luka! (¡Nagisa Luka…! ¡Quiero ver a Nagisa Luka!)

¿La quiere ver? Espera… Su voz, ¿Es mujer? Pero otra cosa es importante acá… ¿Cómo es que la conoce? ¿Acaso será una acosadora o algo, ya que habla nuestro idioma? ¡Qué más da! Mejor le demuestro que sé hablar Hume.

**N. Luka: Este fue el OMAKE, espero les haya gustado. Hasta luego *reverencia***


	4. 04 Ella

**N. Luka: Buenas a todos. Como he dicho en el primer capítulo junto con mi compañera Meiko, habrá días (como el día de hoy) que me encargaré de hacer la presentación de este nuevo capítulo, debido a "problemas" personales. Ella me confió el contenido del mismo, por lo que nada de lo que hay aquí me pertenece *reverencia* espero que les guste.**

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

~ Ella ~

_No… No puede ser… Luka… ¡NO!_

Luchando contra la prisión en la que se encontraban mis piernas, mis pensamientos solo estaban ocupados por la escena que acababa de presenciar: Shiva se la había llevado, y no fui capaz de evitarlo.

_Maldición… Maldición…_

─ ¡MALDICIÓN! ─ grité a todo pulmón, haciendo eco tanto a través de mi armadura como a través de los túneles en donde nos encontrábamos.

Me sentía impotente, frustrada, y con ganas de patearle el trasero a todo aquel que hubiese osado a ponerse en mi camino, o en este caso, impedir que siguiera con el mismo.

─ ¿Podrías callarte?─ Inquirió la otra chica un tanto fastidiosa ─ Gritar como una desaforada no traerá de vuelta a Luka.

La miré con rabia, para luego responderle.

─ ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo, sino ella morirá!

Al escuchar eso, ella me miró, mientras se quitaba las antiparras, y se las ponía en su cabeza como si de adornos se tratasen, mientras fruncía el ceño en forma de confusión.

─ ¿Desde cuando un Juez se preocupa por una Al Bhed?

Bajé mi mirada, solo para pensar en las palabras que ella me acababa de decir.

_Es cierto… Solo es una conocida, ¿por qué arriesgarme tanto por ella? Yo soy un Juez, mi deber es ser imparcial ante todo, hacer que se implemente la ley…_

La ley, ¡eso era!

Agarrando mi espada, comencé a romper el hielo que me rodeaba, clavando el filo de mi arma una y otra vez, como si de un pica hielo se tratase. Apenas me liberé, decidí en hacer lo mismo, pero en las piernas de la otra chica.

─ ¿Por qué me liberas? ¿Acaso no sabes que somos enemigos? ─ preguntó mientras observaba como trabajaba.

No respondí, más solo me dediqué a sacarla de allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando terminé de retirar todo el hielo de sus pies sin lastimarla. Después, seguí mi camino, en búsqueda de mi objetivo, quien se la había llevado mi próxima presa.

_No permitiré que nadie ponga un dedo sobre ti… Excepto yo…_

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

_Mierda…_

Apenas pude recobrar el conocimiento, sentí que mi cabeza palpitaba el doble de rápido que mi propio corazón, al tiempo que la misma comenzaba a dar vueltas, impidiendo que pudiera abrir los ojos.

_Que mal me siento…_

Al poco tiempo, sentí que una mano helada tocaba mi frente, haciendo que aquel dolor desapareciera poco a poco. Relajante…

Apenas pude abrir mis ojos, mi sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarme recostada en el regazo de Shiva, mientras ella me miraba placenteramente al tiempo que corría varios mechones de mi flequillo.

_Sigue descansando…_ Escuché su voz en mi mente.

'¿En dónde estoy, Shiva?' pregunté al tiempo que comenzaba a ver a mi alrededor: sin importar en qué dirección veía, solo podía ver agua; agua rodeándonos solo a nosotras dos, como si se tratase de una esfera encantada. Al verme a mi misma, quedé helada al ver que mi cuerpo estaba flotando en aquella superficie. Instintivamente, moví uno de mis dedos, y ahí lo supe: ambas nos encontrábamos encerradas en una burbuja de agua.

'Pero, ¿cómo pude respirar todo este tiempo?'

_No se asuste…_La miré nuevamente, notando que su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo _Al ser manipuladora del elemento Agua, tanto en estado sólido como líquido, puedo mantenerla con vida aún estando bajo las profundidades del océano, siempre y cuando usted se encuentre a mi lado _volvió a correr un mechón.

'¿Por qué haces esto?'

Su sonrisa se amplió, al tiempo que comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla izquierda, haciendo que la herida del combate contra Lily comenzara a sanar.

_Porque me has salvado, y he de estar en deuda contigo…_

Apenas escuché eso, sentí en mi corazón una extraña sensación de calidez, como si estuviera de vuelta en los brazos de mi difunta madre.

En mi garganta se comenzó a formar un nudo con tan solo recordarla, mientras que mis lágrimas se unían a la atmósfera en la cual Shiva y yo nos encontrábamos.

_Por favor, cierra tus ojos…_Inquirió en forma de súplica, la cual accedí sin refutar en lo absoluto.

Apenas hecho esto, en el universo de mi mente, me hallaba en una especie de santuario, el cual era muy similar a las arenas de los gladiadores: una gran arena de nieve por debajo de mis pies, rodeado pura y exclusivamente de ocho pilares, cuatro de cada lado, y enfrente mío, a siete metros de distancia, estaba Shiva, sosteniendo un báculo, en el cual en su extremo superior se hallaba una esfera dorada del cual emanaba una aureola boreal alrededor de la misma.

Luego de contemplar todo aquello, decidí en ver en qué estado me encontraba: para mi sorpresa, no solo llevaba vestida mi uniforme preferido, sino que este mismo poseía hombreras de color negro junto con una pechera del mismo color, y en mis brazos y piernas, estaban recubiertos de esa misma armadura (N. Luka: Al estilo de "Los Caballeros del Zodíaco") y, a mis pies, una espada mandoble.

─ Agárrala… ─ sentenció Shiva desde su lugar.

Apenas me había agachado y sostuve el arma en mis manos, sentí un gran peso por sobre mis hombros, para luego una fuerte ráfaga de viento y polvo congelado comenzara a arrastrarme hacia atrás. Apenas duras pude erguirme junto con mi nueva arma y a poner mi brazo enfrente de mi rostro para así evitar que aquel contacto frío llegase a mi rostro.

─ Atácame, si es que no quieres morir en este lugar. ─ volvió a sentenciar, al tiempo que aquella ráfaga se hacía más fuerte.

Apenas sosteniéndome por sobre mis pies, comencé a caminar hacia su dirección, arrastrando la espada con mi mano izquierda y cubriéndome de la ventisca con mi brazo derecho. Con cada paso que daba, mis pies se tornaban cada vez más pesados, haciendo que me cueste seguir adelante. Apretando fuertemente mis dientes, solo podía avanzar, a pesar que todas las condiciones estaban en mi contra.

Un paso, luego otro… Seguí con aquella tortura hasta que algo sucedió.

El viento, el cual estaba soplando en mi contra, comenzó a correr a mi favor, haciendo que caminara más deprisa hacia donde ella estaba. Al tiempo que dejé escapar un grito debido a la velocidad en la cual comencé a correr gracias a la ventisca, posicioné el arma con las dos manos de forma tal que estuviese por ejecutar una estocada.

Y así fue…

Apenas llegué hacia donde ella estaba, lo primero que hice fue clavarle el filo de la misma en medio de su abdomen, haciendo que ella comenzara a desaparecer, siendo rodeada por miles de esferas luminiscentes, al tiempo que ella me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, para luego ser cegada por una extraña luz.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

_Luka…Luka…_

Esos llamados comenzaron a inundar mi mente mientras este, poco a poco, iba regresando a la realidad.

_Luka… Despierta… Luka…_

─ ¡LUKA! ─ sentí a alguien gritar en mi oído derecho, haciendo que, instintivamente, lo tapara con mi mano.

─ ¡GUMI! ─le respondí en el mismo tono de voz para luego sentarme y dirigir mi mirada llena de rabia hacia mi derecha, donde ella se encontraba, aún cubriéndome el área afectada por su potente voz ─ ¡¿ACY AC MY VUNSY TA TACBANDYN Y DI BNESY?! (¡ ¿ESA ES LA FORMA DE DESPERTAR A TU PRIMA?!)

─ Primera, ─ comenzó a recriminarme mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas ─ no hables Al Bhed enfrente de la Juez; sabes muy bien que es de muy mala educación hablar nuestro idioma enfrente de extraños. Segundo, ¡estuve tratando de despertarte desde hace un buen rato! Hasta inclusive pensé que Shiva te había echado alguna maldición o algo.

Al analizar bien aquella oración, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi alrededor, notando que me encontrada acostada en la superficie sólida a un costado del agua de las alcantarillas, y luego al frente, solo para encontrarme enfrente de los ojos de Miku, los cuales destellaban sorpresa y ¿preocupación?

_Ella estuvo tratando de despertarte desde que tuviste la prueba._

'¿Shiva? ¿Dónde estás?'

_En tu interior…_

Fruncí el ceño, al tiempo que comenzaba a verme a mi misma.

'¿En mi interior?'

_Aquella ceremonia que llevamos a cabo terminó con mi vida tal como la conocía._

'Shiva…'

─ ¿Estás bien?

_Vi que poseías un gran corazón, a pesar de tu triste pasado… Por eso mismo, decidí entregar mi vida a ti, para poder acompañarte siempre, en el plano espiritual._

En aquel momento, sentí que mi garganta se secaba, mientras que bajaba la mirada.

'Lo hiciste… ¿Por mí?'

_Así es…_

─ ¡Despierta! ─ comienza a gritar en mi oído, haciendo que la mirase nuevamente ─ ¡¿Acaso no-¿!

La oración de Gumi se vio interrumpida debido a que alguien le había golpeado la nuca, haciendo que ella cayera inconsciente enfrente de mí.

Después, justo detrás de ella, pude visualizar a Miku.

En aquel instante, pude notar que se había puesto nuevamente su yelmo, para luego decir las palabras que harían doler mi corazón.

─ Nagisa Luka. Debido a órdenes directas de la Reina, usted se encuentra bajo arresto por invasión a su propiedad y daños en el edificio.

La persona que había curado, salvado la vida, e inclusive mostrado que nosotros no éramos malvados, ahora se encontraba en mi contra… ¿Por qué…?

¿…Por qué lo encuentro todo esto tan doloroso, pero a la vez tan entretenido? Supongo que las viejas costumbres de estar siempre en contra de la realeza Hume aún no ha desaparecido por completo, haciendo que, al imaginarme a un Juez como a mi enemigo, sería lo más entretenido que había.

Aunque fuese la mismísima Miku…

Ignorando por completo el hecho de su identidad, y viéndola como la Juez que ella era, cerré mis ojos para hablar nuevamente con Shiva.

'¿Los Eones eran invocaciones, no?'

_Exacto…_

'Entonces te utilizaré, pero sólo para escapar.'

_Comprendo, pero como he dicho, yo ya no tengo cuerpo propio, por lo que le prestaré mis habilidades._

'Entonces hagámoslo'

Comencé a sonreír para mis adentros, para así concentrar mi energía junto con la de Shiva, haciendo que un círculo constituido de una ráfaga misteriosa de viento junto con polvillo de nieve comenzara a rodearme. Poco a poco, en mis brazos comenzaron a aparecer dos guanteletes de hielo, junto con un sable, cuya hoja desprendía una gran cantidad de vapor debido a que esta misma estaba hecha de hielo. Apretando el mango de la misma, comencé a analizar mis alrededores, notando que nos encontrábamos en una especie de encrucijada en la cual, en vez de ser una perfecta cruz, el lugar era completamente circular, en el cual se podían divisar cuatro pasillos, recorridos por el agua de la misma.

_Estamos en ventaja._

'¿Sólo por estar rodeada de agua mal oliente estamos a la delantera?'

_Agua es agua, sin importar su componente, aunque varía su efecto dependiendo del mismo. Ahora, vayamos para allá._

Haciéndole caso a Shiva, pegué un gran salto hasta quedar casi en el centro del lugar, girando en el aire para así no darle la espalda a mi nueva contrincante. Ella hizo lo mismo, mientras que, en el aire, se disponía a atacarme con un ataque descendente. Pisando tenuemente el piso bajo la superficie, logré que el agua se concentrara en un punto y la atacara en forma de géiser, impidiendo que me atacase, para luego parte del mismo se congelara arriba de nosotros, y el resto comenzase a caer como si se tratase de rocío.

'Genial…' pensé al tiempo que veía lo que acababa de hacer.

Pocos segundos después, sentí el ruido de algo caerse en el agua, haciendo que apenas mi corazón se estremeciera un poco.

_Se ve que la estimas…_

'No hables de eso. Ella ahora es mi enemiga…'

_Aunque digas eso,_ decía mientras veía como la Juez se volvía a levantar_ tu corazón me dice lo contrario; odias pelear contra ella, pero te ves obligada a eso_

'Aunque fuese cierto lo que dices,' apreté el mango una vez más, mientras estaba completamente atenta a lo que ella hacía 'eso no quita el hecho de que ahora ella está del bando contrario'

_Entonces deberíamos de terminar con esto lo más rápido posible._

'Pero sin eliminarla'

Pude ver que comenzaba a caminar a pasos lentos pero sigilosos hacia conde me encontraba, como si estuviese analizando mi entorno.

_Se ve que no tienes intenciones de jugar con ella._

'No, no pienso hacer eso…'

Sintiendo que de mi pecho comenzaba a salir un sentimiento de puro vacío, este mismo se comenzaba a llenar con algo sumamente cálido, haciendo que comenzara a sonreír.

'Como mi rival, ella se merece que la trate con seriedad, sin rodeos ni juegos…'

─ ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ─ la escuché decir estando en su rol de Juez.

─ ¿Quieres saber? ─ añadí ampliando más mi sonrisa y fruncía el ceño, a la par que aquel sentimiento se volvía cada vez más fuerte y se apoderaba de mí, haciendo que perdiera poco a poco la cordura.

─ Para algo es la pregunta.

Luego de unos segundos, decidí en responder.

─ Eres la primer y única Hume a quién tendré el honor de considerar mi rival… ¡HATSUNE MIKU! ─ dicho esto, me deslicé directo hacia ella gracias a las habilidades que Shiva me prestaba para luego atacarle.

Aquel movimiento que acababa de hacer hizo que ella se cubriese con su espada, pero al mismo tiempo siendo arrastrado un par de metros, casi hasta llegar hasta una pared. Haciendo fuerza para no caer ni mucho menos recibir mi impacto, pude notar que ella se dispuso a dar un par de pasos hacia su derecha, causando que mi espada, poco a poco, se deslizara.

_¿Por qué no la atrapas con unos grilletes de hielo?_

'Porque quiero estar así unos segundos más.' Ya el olor del combate y la adrenalina de la misma me habían tomado por completo mi ser, haciendo que aquellas palabras me hicieran recordar que tendría otro momento para estas cosas '… Tienes razón, mejor terminemos con esto, pero a mi estilo.'

─ Temo que nuestro encuentro tendrá que esperar, señorita ─ comenté sin dejar de sonreír en cada momento ─ pero tengo un par de asuntos pendientes.

Después de aquellas palabras, le guiñé el ojo derecho, para luego hacer que la hoja de mi contrincante, la cual aún estaba entrecruzada con la mía, se congelara por completo, para luego tirarme al suelo (gracias a las habilidades de Shiva, hice que la zona en la cual caería mi espalda se encontrara con muy poco agua) con tanta fuerza que hice que la Juez se viera obligada a soltar su espada ya que estaba pegada a la mía y a volar por los aires. Apenas hizo contacto con la pared, un chaleco de fuerza gélido la atrapó contra la misma, haciendo que quede de cabeza contra el suelo.

Después de deshacerme de mi armadura de hielo, agarré a Gumi en mis brazos y me dispuse a ir, no sin antes posar los ojos en Miku, quien se veía luchando para salir de aquella prisión.

Sonreí para mis adentros, para luego decirle en mi mente.

_Pase lo que pase, no permitiré que nadie se te cruce en mi camino… Solo yo…_

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

Ya habíamos atravesado varios pasillos de las alcantarillas, pero, por más que avanzáramos, pareciese como si estuviese caminando en círculos.

_Ya falta poco…_

'Eso mismo dijiste como veinte veces…'

_Déjala a un costado…_

'¿A mi prima? ¿Qué piensas hacer?'

_Confía en mí…_

Afirmando lentamente con la cabeza, la recosté a un costado en el camino, en suelo firme. Apenas lo hice, ella comenzó a levitar en el aire y a brillar, para luego desprender un rayo de luz directo a mis ojos, haciendo que este mismo lograra hacer que mis ojos se cerraran.

Apenas pude abrirlos, me encuentro en medio de un bosque, y a mi izquierda, Gumi estaba inconsciente, como si, en realidad, nosotras estuviésemos en aquel lugar todo el tiempo en vez de las alcantarillas.

─ Pero com-

Apenas giré mi cabeza hacia mi derecha, mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta mientras que mi aliento quedaba aún dentro de mi organismo: justo al lado mío, me miraba con ternura una mujer de aproximadamente mi estatura, cabellos aquamarinos, ojos del mismo color, y su cabello estaba a la merced del viento; si hubiese una brisa, seguramente comenzaría a bailar al compás del mismo. Sus rasgos eran sublimes: sin ninguna imperfección, como si fuesen esculpidos por los mismos dioses. Y sus vestimentas eran del estilo greco-romanas, túnica blanca con un cinturón turquesa rodeando su cintura.

Tragué en seco, para luego darme cuenta de algo esencial: su silueta era traslúcida, como si se tratase de un fantasma.

_Sh… ¿Shiva…?_

─ Exacto… ─ respondió ampliando más su sonrisa (apenas noté en aquella vez que so voz era realmente dulce pero a su vez madura)

─ P-pero…

─ ¿Como? ─ terminó mi oración con un tono de voz bastante dulce, como si estuviese hablándole a un infante ─ Luka, habrá escenarios en los cuales enfrentarás, en el que tendrá repercusiones, no solo en este mundo, sino también en el otro.

─ ¿Otro mundo? ─ pregunté alzando mi ceja derecha

─ Sí… ─ su sonrisa comenzó a tornarse a una triste mientras, a su lado, comenzaba a aparecer un remolino negro, para luego, del mismo, comenzara a aparecer una mujer de mi estatura, armadura negra, y la parte superior de su rostro cubierto de una máscara a juego con su vestimenta, cubriendo tanto sus ojos como sus facciones, y su cabello largo hasta la cintura, pero, a diferencia del mismo, es del mismo color que la noche.

Nos miramos por unos instantes, como si realmente supiéramos de la existencia de la otra, con la diferencia que, en este caso, ella me conocía, pero yo no sabía de la existencia de la misma. Y, después de unos minutos, ella se cruza de brazos, como si de un guardián se tratase.

─ Como iba diciendo, ─ comenzó a retomar su relato ─ los caminos que elijas llevarán a la historia misma de todos lo seres queridos, tanto a una paz inmensa, como a una catástrofe sin igual.

─ No entiendo…

─ Dice, ─ comentó la mujer misteriosa, sorprendiéndome el parecido de nuestras voces ─ que no te quedes jugando por ahí y que hagas las cosas correctamente, sino será el fin del mundo.

Quedé helada con aquella información.

¿Yo? ¿Mis caminos?

─ Algún día entenderás...

Y con eso dicho, ambas mujeres desaparecieron, dejandome con la cabeza llena de intrigas, y por sobre todo

* * *

_¿Cómo puede ser que aquella otra chica me haga recordar mucho a mi?_

**N. Luka: He de responder sus Reviews**

**Alchemya: Es un honor en leer gran crítica, y mis disculpas si este capítulo fue muy corto, Meiko no estaba inspirada y no anduvo escribiendo nada. Y nuestra interacción va siendo realista (es decir, es un proceso largo en que tardan en conocerse y dependiendo de las circunstancias y los papeles que tengan en esta historia, va definiendo sus características) Y, generalmente, se imagina que movimientos haría ella y como contrarrestarlo (como ella tiene conciencia de los movimientos a la hora de batalla debido a que ella tuvo la oportunidad de entrenar con la espada) y así le fue realmente fácil escribir aquellas escenas (en si las tiene en su mente, pero a veces le es difícil expresarlas con palabras por eso mismo escucha música para explayarse.**

**Ahora otro "OMAKE"**

Después de haber quedado atrapada en la pared, comencé a hacer fuerza para poder salir.

_Luka_

Cuando la volví a ver, sentí que, en lo profundo de sus ojos, un destello de felicidad se reflejaban en los mismos, haciendo que de mi corazón naciera un extraño sentimiento de felicidad.

_Entiendo..._ La observé mientras se alejaba con Gumi en brazos _De ahora en más, seremos fieles rivales... Nagisa Luka..._


	5. 05 Destino

**K. Meiko: OK CAPÍTULO CINCO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, MANZANAS Y NARANJAS (?)**

**N. Luka: ¿Manzanas y naranjas?**

**K. Meiko: Eso lo decían mucho en un canal que veía de peque cuando estaban por dar una obra -3- en fin, primero y principal, disculpen que haya tardado, decidí en alejarme de la pc por un tiempo hasta que se me haya desbloqueado la mente y bue, después de comprarme el Final Fantasy X como regalo de Reyes Magos (o como decía mi sobrina, los Reyes Vagos XD) porque el que tenía no anduvo más ;n; como que me quedé re contra enganchada con ese videojuego (ya voy treinta horas y llegué a Zanarkand *o* record mundial (?) OK no, ese HDP de Seymour me mató como cincuenta veces y estuve toda una noche para poder matarlo, y ahora Yunalesca me tiene como hija D:) así que bue, acá ocurrirá muchas cosas, y muchos de ustedes se sorprenderán por lo que ocurrirá. Espero les guste *sonriendo como neko***

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece.**

**K. Meiko: Enjoy ~**

~ Los Colores Del Destino ~

~ Destino ~

─ Luka, ¿da bycy ymku? (Luka, ¿te pasa algo?) ─ preguntó Rin mientras me encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos del Cerberus, justo fuera de la habitación de Gumi.

─ Hyty… (Nada…) ─ respondí sin ánimos mientras mi mente volvía a divagar en mis recuerdos ─ Cumu… Halacedu acdyn cumy… (Solo… Necesito estar sola…)

Entendiendo que estaba en un asunto del cual solo me incumbía (o por lo menos eso pareció) afirmó con la cabeza para luego volver al puente.

'Shiva… ¿Estás allí?' pregunté sintiendo un deje de tristeza en mi pecho.

_Siempre estoy a tu lado, Luka. Hay algo que te molesta, ¿qué es?_

'¿Qué es todo esto de no quedarme jugando y hacer las cosas correctamente? ¿Cómo que mis decisiones pueden afectar el destino de todo el mundo?'

_Todo está conectado con todo. Los engranajes del tiempo y del espacio están pendientes de un hilo; es tan frágil que, con tan solo intentar romperlo, desaparecerá por completo, causando así un desequilibrio entre las fuerzas existentes en este mundo, provocando que existan varias anormalidades._

'¿Anormalidades? ¿De qué hablas?'

─ Habla de que si alguien la caga, todo se va a volver patas para arriba.

Aquella voz…

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi derecha, solo para encontrarme con la misteriosa mujer de cabellos negros. Ella llevaba la misma indumentaria que cuando la vi por primera vez, incluyendo la máscara.

─ Y no te atrevas a gritar y/o a hablar en voz alta, ni mucho menos comentar de nuestra existencia, creerán que estás drogada.

Como si hubiese adivinado lo que iba a hacer, aguanté mis ganas de levantarme y gritarle, para luego responderle con mi mente lo que iba a decirle.

'¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?'

─ Estoy aquí porque quiero ─ OK su tono era cien por cien sarcástica.

_Deja de dar vueltas, Bahamut, que esto es algo serio._

'¿Bahamut?'

─ Así es, soy la Ultra escoria Bahamut, la cual eliminaste hace tiempo atrás.

'Pero… ¿cómo no te he visto todo este tiempo?'

─ Eso es gracias a Shiva. En el momento en que se unificaron, adquiriste varias habilidades de ellas, entre las cuales está el poder ver a los Eones, o conocidos popularmente como Espers, aunque son cosas completamente distintas.

'¿Espers? ¿Eones?'

─ Los Eones son invocaciones que, antiguamente, residían en estatuas, y los invocadores rezaban a esas mismas para poder adquirir aquella invocación dentro de sus cuerpos. Pueden ocupar tanto un brazo, una pierna, o un dedo, pero jamás el centro del cuerpo, porque allí reside el alma del invocador. ¿Lo captas así?

'Sí, creo entender algo… O sea, es como un hotel, pueden ocupar cualquier habitación de cualquier piso, menos del dueño del mismo, ¿no es así?'

─ Exacto. Eso son los Eones. Y los Espers son invocaciones que residen en diminutos cristales, y no necesariamente se "unifican" con el invocador.

'O sea, la diferencia que existe entre ambos es que depende de donde reside, ¿no?'

─ Exacto. Y para que sean invocaciones, tienen que pasar un destino.

'¿Un destino?'

_La muerte…_

'La… ¿muerte?'

─ Hay gente que se enfrenta a aquel destino, otros simplemente la aceptan. Nosotros… Bah, ¿para qué decirte? Total, pronto lo verás. ─ dicho esto último, comenzó a sonreír de manera arrogante, haciendo que mi sangre comience a hervir.

'Serás…'

─ Oigan… ─ de repente nos vimos con una Gumi bastante somnolienta salir de su habitación vestida de su pijama verde mientras se refregaba el ojo derecho ─ ¿Podrían hablar un poco más bajo? Sus voces retumban mi cabeza…

Yo la quedé mirando, para luego observar a Bahamut, quien comentó, haciéndose notar su sorpresa.

─ OK, esto tampoco me lo esperaba…

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

─ Señorita Hatsune, la Reina requiere de su presencia ─ uno de los soldados había mandado a llamarme.

Apenas había pasado una semana desde aquella batalla. Luego de salir de aquella prisión gracias a que esta misma se derritió, algunos exploradores mandados por la reina me habían encontrado, y decidí luego darle el informe completo a la Reina.

Ahora, no solo la buscaban por ser una mentirosa, sino también por ejercer lo que se llamaría la "magia prohibida".

Apenas llegué al despacho temporal de Su Majestad (el otro todavía estaba en reparaciones), pude notar que, enfrente de ella, se encontraba un muchacho de aproximadamente mi estatura, cabello del mismo color que el mío pero corto, y su armadura…

Espera… ¿Un nuevo Juez?

─ Me alegra que hayas llegado, señorita Hatsune. Quiero presentarle a tu nuevo compañero, aunque no creo que necesite introducción… ─ apenas me había dado la bienvenida la Reina, el muchacho había volteado a verme, y, para mi sorpresa, tenía casi las mismas facciones que las mías…

… Era mi hermano Mikuo…

─ Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, quisiera encomendarles una misión… ─ apenas comenzó a narrar, comencé a caminar hacia al lado de él ─ Verán, mis fuentes me han asegurado que los Al Bhed se están escondiendo en el Desierto de Dalmasca Este, junto con su famosa nave voladora. Quiero que ustedes dos se encarguen de eliminar a todos y a cada uno de ellos. ─ comenzó a inquirir con voz sombría ─ Si uno de ellos descubrió el uso de la magia prohibida, todos ellos seguramente lo aprenderán, y se volverán una amenaza para todos nosotros…

─ Entonces, ─ comentó Mikuo ─ lo que quiere que hagamos es que eliminemos a la usuaria de dichos poderes, luego a sus compañeros, solo para obtener de vuelta la paz.

¿La paz? ¿Desde cuando son considerados una amenaza?

─ Usted entendió. ¿Y usted, señorita?

Sentí mi sangre hervir, pero debía de callar.

─ … Sí…

─ Excelente. Esperaré con ansias sus reportes.

Dicho esto, ambos salimos de aquella sala, con un objetivo en mente…

Eliminar a Nagisa Luka…

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

─ Gumi… ─ comenté perpleja mientras comenzaba a señalar a Bahamut, sin dejar de mirarla.

─ Deja de señalarla, ¿no ves que es de mala educación?

─ Ya la has oído, es de muy mala educación ─ OK la actitud de mi prima más ese comentario de Bahamut comenzaron a agotar mi paciencia.

─ Gumi…

─ Y no te atrevas a hablar Al Bhed, que seguramente ellos no entenderán.

─ Gumi…

─ Y por cierto, ¿Cuándo piensas presentármelos?

Ante aquella pregunta, una gran interrogante me vino a la mente.

─ ¿Presentártelos? ¿A quienes?

─ No te hagas la tonta, Luka. A la chica de allí y a la peli roja de tu izquierda.

¿Pelirroja?

Apenas volteé mi vista, me sorprendí ante la mirada de una pelirroja con el mismo peinado que Gumi, a diferencia que ella misma llevaba una máscara, como la de Bahamut, y era un poco más alta que mi prima. Ella llevaba puesto una armadura roja carmesí.

Sin saber que decir, Len, de la nada, vino corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos, completamente pálido.

─ ¡Asankahley, asankahley! (¡Emergencia, emergencia!) ─ se detuvo justo enfrente de nosotros.

─ ¡Len! ¡¿No ves que es de mala educación hablar Al Bhed enfrente de visitas?!

Él arqueó una ceja, mirando para todos lados, para luego responder en el mismo idioma.

─ ¿Jecedyc? Gumi, ¿yih cekac tunsety? (¿Visitas? Gumi, ¿aún sigues dormida?)

─ ¿No me digas que no los ves? ─ alzando su brazo derecho en dirección a ellas.

─ Biac, hu jeu y hytea ytasyc ta y de o y Luka. (Pues, no veo a nadie además de a ti y a Luka.) ─ luego de hundir sus hombros, siguió ─Banu y mu xia jeha ac bun udny lucy. Luka, hiacdnuc ehvunsyhdac ta my leityt ta Rabanasta huc ryh ytjacdetu ylanly ta my bnalahcey ta tuc Jueces, o, cakih bun cic sujeseahduc ah my leityt, dyhdu bun cic lusbnyc xia bun cic axiebyseyhduc, bmyhayh tenekenca ryley am Desierto de Dalmasca Este, cakinysahda ah picxiaty ta ih ahvahdyseahdu luhdny hucudnuc. (Pero a lo que vine es por otra cosa. Luka, nuestros informantes de la ciudad de Rabanasta nos han advertido acerca de la presencia de dos Jueces, y, según por sus movimientos en la ciudad, tanto por sus compras que por sus equipamientos, planean dirigirse hacia el Desierto de Dalmasca Este, seguramente en búsqueda de un enfrentamiento contra nosotros.)

Apenas escuchamos eso, fruncí apenas mi ceño, para luego dar la orden.

─ Siy peah, ahduhlac dahtnasuc ihy zihdy ta asankahley ah my Cymy ta Naiheuhac Actnydakelyc. Mmavy y di ransyhy. Hucudnyc huc ytamyhdynasuc miaku. (Muy bien, entonces tendremos una junta de emergencia en la Sala de Reuniones Estrategias. Lleva a tu hermana. Nosotras nos adelantaremos luego)

Afirmando con la cabeza, el salió corriendo por donde había venido. Por alguna razón, algo en mí comenzaba a molestarme, y bastante.

─ ¡H-hey! ─ de repente Gumi se puso delante de mí, bastante perturbada ─ ¡¿Por qué no me defendiste?! ¡Ellos están y tú los puedes ver, ¿no?!

─ Nadie nos puede ver, Gumi… ─ respondió Bahamut en mi lugar.

Sorprendida, la miró, para luego fruncir uno de sus ceños.

─ Pero si yo los veo… Es más, ─ señalando a la pelirroja ─ a ti siempre te veía cada vez que despertaba apenas llegamos de la última misión que tuvimos en el castillo.

Ante aquella información, una incertidumbre comenzó a venir a mi mente.

'Shiva, ¿puede ser que mi prima haya adquirido las mismas habilidades que yo?'

─ ¡¿Shiva?! ─ de repente se puso en guardia ─ ¡¿En dónde está?! Y otra cosa… ¡¿Cómo mierda hiciste para hablar sin mover los labios?! ¡¿Desde cuando eres ventrílocua y no me enseñaste?!─ Ahora se mostraba más irritada por tener una "habilidad" que ella siempre quiso tener.

_Es muy probable que haya adquirido dichos poderes._

─ ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No te escondas! ─ comenzó a gritar hacia todos lados.

'Pero, ¿Cómo? Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que ella no tenía poderes mágicos'

─ ¡No me ignoren! ─ estalló mi prima.

─ Gumi, ─ comentó la pelirroja ─ lo que estas presenciando es telepatía. Si no me crees, trata de hablar con tu mente hacia Luka.

─ ¿C-cómo…?

─ Hazlo ─ inquirió la extraña.

Pareciendo dudar un poco, comenzó a hacer lo que se le pidió.

'¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? ¿Acaso Luka ya les habló acerca de mí?'

'No, Gumi.' Respondí en mi mente, haciendo que ella me mirara, sorprendida. 'Ellas ya sabían tu nombre sin que les dijera.'

De pronto, ella comenzó a palidecer, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin formular palabra alguna.

─ C-como…

─Gumi, después seguiremos hablando de esto. Ahora mismo, hay asuntos más importantes que atender. Vístete, que nos están esperando.

Recordando de repente que estábamos por ser atacados, ella volvió en sí y se dirigió rápido a su habitación para cambiarse de vestuario.

_¿Sabes contra quién te enfrentarás, no es así?_

─ Me temo que tengo una idea, si… ─ respondí en un susurro, cosa de que mi prima no oiga, al tiempo que sentía crecer más esa molestia.

_Entonces prepárate, porque este combate podría ser uno diferente al de la última vez._

─ Lo se… ─ comenté mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que bajaba un poco la mirada ─ Lo se…

Apenas Gumi salió de la habitación con su típico traje de batalla (ese mismo que usó para el asalto al palacio) nos dirigimos hacia nuestro destino sin formular palabras algunas, ni mucho menos pensamientos, enfocándonos solo en los que posiblemente iba a pasar.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

Ya habíamos salido del Campamento que se encontraba pasando la Colina Escalonada del Desierto de Dalmasca Este, adentrándonos en lo profundo del Laberinto de Arena. Como su nombre lo indicaba, aquella sección del Desierto se asemejaba a un laberinto natural: las columnas de rocas hacía que el lugar no tuviese un camino recto, sino varios, por los cuales un viajero no experimentado se podría perder fácilmente.

─ Vamos ─ fue lo único que formuló mi hermano en toda esta travesía.

Según nuestras indicaciones, los Al Bhed deberían de estar escondiéndose en lo más profundo de las Arenas Rotas, casi llegando a los Montes Mosfora. Doblando un par de veces entre los caminos de arena y a través de varias paredes de roca, comenzamos a escuchar silbidos, y luego, varias explosiones provenientes de donde nosotros veníamos.

─ ¡Emboscada! ─ logró gritar mi compañero para luego notar que aquellas explosiones, poco a poco, se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Sin poder analizar bien la situación en la que nos encontrábamos en aquel instante, comenzamos a corres en dirección opuesta a aquellas explosiones. De repente, otras más comenzaron a impedir nuestro camino, y así hasta tal punto que estábamos atrapados en medio de un círculo de explosiones.

─ ¡Malditos Al Bhed's! ¡Nos estaban esperando! ─ maldijo mi hermano

Y ahí fue cuando ocurrió.

Un gran terremoto comenzó a hacerse presente bajo nuestros pies, haciendo que nuestra estabilidad comenzara a fallarnos.

─ ¡L-la Magia Prohibida! ─ apenas había terminado aquella oración, una gran columna se alzó entre nosotros, haciendo que ambos quedemos separados el uno del otro.

Al ver a mí alrededor, pude notar que el camino seguía un par de metros más, pero terminaba en un camino cerrado, haciendo que un mal presentimiento comenzara a inundar mi ser.

_Un callejón sin salida…_

Segundos después, un brillo metálico hizo que mis sentidos se activaran al igual que mis reflejos, haciendo que, instintivamente, retirara mi espada, con funda y todo, y la pusiera enfrente de mi cabeza, logrando así un golpe que pudo haber tenido un resultado fatal en mi.

Luego de eso, pude ver bien a mi contrincante, o mejor dicho, su larga cabellera rosada.

_Luka…_

Apenas pude bloquearla, no se como hizo, pero dio un salto hacia atrás y avanzó hacia delante, iniciando una nueva ofensiva. Aún con la funda puesta, agarré con las dos manos el mango de mi espada y la bloqueé nuevamente, comenzando a hacer fuerza para que aquella ofensiva no me empujase hacia atrás.

─ Tiempo sin verte, Hatsune Miku. Supongo que me extrañaste. ─ dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente.

Ahora que la veía bien, ella llevaba puesto su uniforme blanco, junto con las antiparras para conducir aquellas máquinas que van a una velocidad mayor a la de un Chocobo.

Sintiendo un gran nudo en el estómago, no respondí a su comentario, al tiempo que deslizaba mi espada por sobre la suya, haciendo que su hoja se encontrara en medio el mango y el comienzo de la vaina.

─ Ah, cierto, la vaina… ─ comentó como si nada mientras veía mis movimientos, para luego deslizar su filo por sobre el mío, haciendo que un gran chirrido inundara mis oídos mientras que, a lo lejos, la vaina caía al suelo ─ Así está mejor.

Sorprendida por su "generosidad", no dudé en decir.

─ No es bueno jugar con tus adversarios, ni mucho menos subestimarlos.

Apenas dicho esto, le lancé un ataque sorpresa, pero fue bloqueado en un segundo por su espada.

─ ¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando contigo? Eres mi único rival, además, me sentiría culpable si peleo en serio y tú limitada en tus movimientos por tu funda─ añadió luego con una gran sonrisa ─ ¡Demuestra tus habilidades!

Apartamos en unísono nuestros filos para luego comenzar a chocarlos, una y otra vez, moviéndonos en costados diferentes, a veces retrocediendo un paso para luego avanzar otro y chocar nuevamente nuestras espadas. A veces lográbamos esquivarlas, otras eran recibidas por nuestras armas. Con cada ataque y defensa que efectuábamos ambas, sentía que la adrenalina comenzaba a gobernar mi ser, haciendo que comenzase a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

─ _Fuego _─ mientras decía eso, retrocedió un paso, despegando nuestras espadas y extendiendo su brazo con la palma abierta hacia mí, para luego ver que una bola de fuego un poco más grande que su mano se formaba allí, y saliera disparada en mi dirección, todo en menos de tres segundos.

Apenas pude alcanzar a correr mi cabeza, ya que dicho ataque estaba dirigido hacia esa parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que pase a centímetros de mi yelmo, para luego escuchar un gran estruendo proveniente de la pared de roca que estaría detrás de mí, a un par de metros de distancia.

Espera… ¿eso fue magia?

No tuve tiempo de ponerme a pensar en aquellas cosas, cuando noté que la columna que nos separaba de mi hermano comenzaba a derrumbarse, mostrando así el otro lado…

─ ¡MIKUO! ─grité al ver su armadura completamente destrozada, y con varias lastimaduras y quemaduras serias.

Apenas me dispuse a correr para auxiliarlo, Luka se puso en mi camino, lanzándome otro de sus hechizos (no le presté atención qué dijo debido a la desesperación), haciendo que salga disparada hacia atrás, y aterrizara por sobre mi espalda.

─ Si quieres ir a donde él está, tendrás que derrotarme primero. ─ comentó mientras se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba.

Apenas pude ponerme de pie debido al gran impacto que recibí, notando que ella estaba a un metro de distancia.

_Si es así como quieres…_

Empuñando una vez más mi espada, lancé nuevamente un ataque hacia ella, rogando para mis adentros que mi hermano se encuentre bien.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

'Luka, ¿aún sigues ocupada?' pregunté en mi mente mientras observaba como aquel Juez apenas se pudo levantar.

Como habíamos planeado, salimos en dirección al Laberinto de Arena, mientras que algunos de nuestros contactos de Nalbina comenzaron el ataque sorpresa, posicionándose arriba de los acantilados y, en el momento preciso, guiarlos mediante el lanzamiento de las granadas de tal forma que salgan corriendo hacia donde nosotros queríamos. Y, gracias a las habilidades mágicas de mi prima, pudimos separarlos y comenzar nuestra verdadera ofensiva.

'No me distraigas' fue su única respuesta mientras volvía a apuntar mi arma hacia el Juez, quien, con mucho esfuerzo, pudo ponerse de pie.

Apenas bajé a enfrentármelo, no perdí el tiempo en plática, y fui directo al acción: con un par de disparos mágicos y esquivando sus golpes (debo de admitir, aún estoy algo oxidada para predecir los movimientos de mi oponente) logré mantener esta batalla bajo control.

─ Jamás subestimes a los Al Bhed, Hume. Porque nosotros jamás tendremos piedad a nuestros enemigos ─ apenas recité eso, concentré mi poder en la punta de mi pistola, en la cual comenzó a formarse una esfera de fuego, y, como si esa misma cosa fuese el proyectil, jalé el gatillo y aquel ataque fue de lleno a mi contrincante, causando que parte de su armadura estalle, dejando ver sus múltiples heridas.

'No duró nada…'

Decepcionada por lo débil que fue, vi que aquella columna artificial ya no estaba.

'Supongo que me concentré demasiado que no lo noté…'

─ ¡Symyc hudeleyc! (¡Malas noticias!) ─ escuché gritar a Len a través del radio-transmisor ─ ¡My naehy ry sujemewytu y jyneyc ta cuc dnubyc ah tenalleuh ym Campo de Ozmón, byny can syc acbalevelu, ryley am hiaju acluhteda tam Cerberus! (¡La reina ha movilizado a varias de sus tropas en dirección al Campo de Ozmón, para ser más específico, hacia el nuevo escondite del Cerberus!)

─ ¡¿Lusu lynyzu cibu ah tuhta acdypy?! (¡¿Cómo carajo supo en donde estaba?!) ─ exclamé al tiempo que miraba de vuelta al Juez, quien trataba de ponerse de pie ayudándose con su espada.

'Lily…' aquel pensamiento por parte de mi prima hizo que se me forme un nudo en el estómago. No me lo podía creer, pero al mismo tiempo no lo podía negar. Puesto a que, si se tenía en cuenta que formó parte de nuestro grupo, y que era muy probable que aún conserve alguna de sus cosas del pasado, era bastante obvio que ella supiese la ubicación del Cerberus, sin importar en donde se encuentre.

─ ¿C-como osas a usar la Magia Prohibida? ─ escuché titubear a mi adversario.

Intrigada por lo que había dicho, algo en mí comenzó a molestarme.

─ ¿Desde cuando la magia está prohibida?

'Si mal no recuerdo, en este lugar suele haber grandes cantidades de emanaciones mágicas, facilitando la utilización de la misma, sin mencionar la existencia de minas mágicas…'

Caminando a pasos lentos pero seguro, el Juez dio la carga contra mí, quien apenas lo esquivé y sin perder tiempo, le pateé una de sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por sobre sus rodillas. Apuntando el arma hacia su cabeza, volví al interrogatorio.

─ ¿Desde cuando?

'Gumi, ya le di la orden de retirada a Len. Ya no estamos seguras.'

'Entiendo.'

─ La reina lo decretó innecesaria desde su llegada al trono… Hace tres años…

Frunciendo el ceño, preparé otro de mis disparos mágicos, y lo noqueé por completo.

'Luka, hora de un plan B…'

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

'Luka, hora de un plan B…' uno de los tantos pensamientos de Gumi inundó mi mente mientras volvía a entrelazar mi espada contra la de Miku, luego de haberla inmovilizado por unos momentos para darle la orden a Len.

'Pues encárgate de la salida. Ahora me encuentro algo ocupada' dicho esto, lancé otro ataque de fuego hacia ella, quien lo esquivó y volvió a atacarme, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

─ ¿Cansada? ─ sonreí mientras notaba como la respiración de mi rival me daba a entender que estaba completamente agitada.

─ Ni un poco ─ respondió mientras volvía al ataque.

Como buena chica, le respondí a sus intenciones, con un contraataque, haciendo que su arma vuele hacia uno de los costados y, casi al instante, apoyé el filo de mi arma cerca de su cuello.

'Hora de irnos' fue la orden de mi prima, al tiempo que varias explosiones nos rodeaban, junto con una gran nube de humo. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella molestia que sentí momentos en la nave, volvían a retomar mi corazón, dejándome con un simple vacío en aquel lugar.

Diciéndole un "hasta luego" con mis labios, aproveché aquella maniobra para poder escapar de aquel sitio.

~ Los Colores Del Cielo ~

'Luka, ¿te encuentras bien?'

'Deja de hablarme a través de la mente, ¿quieres? Ya estoy bastante aturdida con los comentarios de Bahamut'

'OK gruñona' después de ella se cruzó de brazos y decidió en darme la espalda.

Luego de aquella retirada, nos camuflamos con éxito en los callejones de Nalbina, debido a que la orden de captura se había extendido por todos los reinos de la ciudad, sin mencionar que nuestra nave tuvo que ser destruida debido a que pondría en riesgo a los demás de la tripulación.

_No tuviste otra opción…_

Gumi bajó la mirada, para luego bajar sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo, presionando sus manos hasta tal punto que se convirtieron en puños, y estos mismos comenzaron a temblar.

'Malditos Humes… ¡¿Nosotros qué les hicimos?! ¡Nada!'

De repente, ambas manos de Gumi comenzaron a envolverse en dos esferas de fuego, creciendo con cada segundo que pasaba.

─ ¡Gumi! ¡Tadahda! (¡Gumi! ¡Detente!) ─ grité mientras le agarraba los hombros, los cuales fueron apartados por un inmenso calor apenas toqué sus piel.

En un instante, ella volvió a encararme, haciendo que mi piel comenzara a erizarse. Sus cabellos comenzaron a elevarse, como si una brisa hiciera que se levantara, mientras que este mismo comenzaba a cambiar de color, a uno rojo fuego.

─ Banu xia… (Pero que…)

─ ¡Shiva! ¡Ahora! ─ gritó Bahamut mientras ambos, con sus figuras "humanas" agarraban a Gumi de ambos brazos y la estampaban contra una pared.

La más alta apoyó su mano por sobre los ojos de mi prima, haciendo que, en un instante, ella cayera al suelo, inconsciente. Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio, mientras se miraban mutuamente.

─ ¿Crees que es la hora? ─ preguntó Bahamut.

─ No hay dudas… Con este acontecimiento, seguramente la historia cambiará para bien.

─ ¡¿De qué mierda están hablando?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi prima?!

Ambas miradas se posaron en mí, como si trataran de decir algo, pero por alguna razón, no lo hacían.

─ ¡ALTO! ─ escuché una voz familiar proveniente de la entrada del callejón.

─ Sí, ha llegado el momento… ─ volvió a comentar Shiva.

Ambos Eones comenzaron a caminar hacia la voz de Miku, quien, seguramente, me habrá seguido después de mi escapada de los Laberintos de Arena. Cuando ambos se pusieron al costado de ella (quien se hallaba en la entrada del callejón). Ella, quien parecía haber notado sus presencias, giró su cabeza hacia ambos seres, para luego hablarles a ellos.

─ ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

Shiva sonrió, y Bahamut se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¿Puedes oírnos? ─ preguntó la mayor.

─ Sí, puedo. ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

De pronto, la de la máscara comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

─ ¿De qué te ríes?

Su risa cesó, para luego apoyar una de sus manos en su yelmo, para luego retirarlo de su lugar, como si disfrutara de aquella acción.

─ Tiempo sin verte, Miku… ─ comentó dulcemente, mientras sonreía de la misma manera.

Ella la miró extrañada, y antes de que pudiera formular palabra alguna, fue envuelta por los brazos de Bahamut, estando dentro de un gran abrazo, como si no se hubiesen visto de hace milenios.

'¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Y por sobre todo… ¿Cómo es que me siento tan cálida estando así?'

─ Porque te he estado esperando, por milenios… ─ le escuché hablar a Bahamut en un tono bastante meloso, haciendo que, extrañamente, me sintiera incómoda y molesta.

─ Lo siento pero… No te conozco…

Aquellas palabras, pude ver, hicieron efecto en ella, haciendo que se aparte de ella, para luego alejarse un par de pasos.

─ Hace milenios, existieron grandes invocaciones…

─ Los Eones. Creí que estaban extintos… ─ interrumpió Miku.

─ Exacto. O eso también creíamos nosotros…─ ¿Creían? ¿Acaso ellos también comenzaron a dudar de su propia existencia? ─ Pero fuimos renacidos con el fin terminar con esta historia sin fin.

─ ¿Historia sin fin?

Apenas inquirió aquello, una gran luz comenzó a rodearnos a todas, haciendo que, forzadamente, cerrara los ojos.

Para cuando pude abrirlos, sorpresivamente, nos encontrábamos en una especie de dimensión desconocida, en la cual se podía ver todas las estrellas, y las galaxias girar alrededor nuestro.

─ Hace cientos de años, ─ comenzó a narrar Bahamut mientras que, enfrente de ella, aparecían los planos en 3D del continente en el cual nos encontrábamos ─ en este continente, las corrientes mágicas han sido una de las mayores fuentes de energía, debido a las grandes minas de Magicita* en todo su territorio. Todos los habitantes dependían de la magia, hasta hace unos tres años atrás. Cuando las minas comenzaron a dejar de funcionar debido al decreto de Su Majestad, la Reina, ese territorio comenzó a volverse cada vez más inestable, hasta tal punto en el que los monstruos comenzaron a aparecer en mayor cantidad, afectando a la paz de aquel continente…

Poco a poco, aquel gráfico comenzó a oscurecerse, hasta tal punto en el que ya estaba consumido por las tinieblas.

─ ¿Y por qué se debe todo eso? ─ sentí varios pasos provenientes de mi espalda, para luego visualizar a Gumi a mi derecha ─ Digo, se que la magia no se usa porque fue prohibida por la reina hace tres años, pero no le veo sentido del por qué.

─ Sin el uso de la magia, esta misma comenzará a "expandirse" por su no uso, los monstruos lo aprovechan, haciéndose así cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que las Escorias aumenten en número indiscriminadamente debido al contacto con las Magicitas.

─ Y hace dos años, los primeros Al Bhed propusieron que se construyan máquinas que funcionen en base a la magia para evitar ese incremento ─ comenté.

─ Y esa fue la causa de que ellos estuvieran en la mira de la reina.

─ Eso es normal ─ comentó Miku, quien todo este tiempo estaba parada a mi izquierda ─ la Reina decretó que no era necesario su uso.

─ Pero esa no es la razón por la cual ella comenzó a cazar a los Al Bhed. ─ volvió a narrar Bahamut ─ Solo es una simple excusa, la cual encubre sus verdaderas intenciones. Luka, Gumi, ustedes conocerán de sobra la historia de su continente, ¿no es así?

Ambas afirmamos con la cabeza, recordando con rabia aquellos momentos en los cuales vivíamos el día a día, debido a que, en cualquier momento, la Calma se vería arruinada por aquel monstruo…

Sin*…

─ Y ustedes sabrán como comenzó aquellos "incidentes" ¿no?

Otra vez, afirmamos.

─ Pues la Reina también, por lo que quiere que esa historia se repita una vez más.

Ante aquel comentario, empalidecí.

─ ¡¿Cómo que quiere traer de vuelta a Sin?! ¡Eso es una locura!

─ No he terminado mi historia. Como hemos dicho, la magia comenzó a considerarse prohibida, incluso para los Jueces. Pero una persona, una Al Bhed, siguió usándola, para emplearlo como método de captura. Esa Al Bhed eres tú, Luka.

Tragué en seco, para luego seguir escuchando.

─ Hija de un elfo y una Al Bhed, has tratado de evitar que Sin renaciera en este continente, una y otra y otra vez, pero la Reina siempre ha podido contigo, y ha obtenido lo que todo ser humano ha deseado tener: el control del tiempo y del espacio.

Todas comenzamos a mirar el plano, nuevamente comenzó a aclararse, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

─ Ella ha hecho que esta historia siempre siga un mismo curso, termine, y vuelva a comenzar de vuelta, como si nada hubiese pasado, solo con el propósito de poder eliminarte antes de que llegue la Hora Cero.

─ ¿Hora Cero?

─ La hora en que la historia termina, y vuelve a comenzar ─ agregó Shiva.

De repente, un gran temblor inundó aquel lugar, mientras que ambos Eones se miraban mutuamente.

─ Ahora todo queda en tus manos, Nagisa Luka. Tú eres nuestra esperanza…

Y antes de que pudiera argumentar algo, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse liviano, y mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse a contra de mi voluntad.

Poco a poco, caí en un sueño, el cual parecía eterno…

**K. Meiko: Otro capítulo COMPLETO x3**

**N. Luka: Oye, he notado una cosa…**

**K. Meiko: Dime owo**

**N. Luka: Esta historia tiene cinco capítulos contando este con 7 Review's, pero la otra, "¿Por Qué A Mí?" tiene apenas dos y ya tiene 11.**

**K. Meiko: Quizá ellos prefieren una lectura típica de colegiales, problemas normales, ble, bla bla, que a una batalla épica con magia y todas esas cosas.**

**N. Luka: O quizá disfrutan más de una historia "sencilla" que a una compleja.**

**K. Meiko: Que se yo… Yo sigo escribiendo, esperanzada que me vengas más lectores, pero con los dos que tengo ahora, me basta y me sobra, y hablando de ellos, responderé los Review.**

**Alchemya:**** No se por qué, pero con lo que dijiste que hiciste de eso de comenzar a debatir acerca de mi fict, me hiciste imaginar que mi historia es como esas telenovelas de las cuales las chusmas comenzaban a hablar acerca de "¿viste el ultimo capítulo? ¡Estuvo genial!" "Siiiii, ¿y viste a Bahamut? Está bien sepsi" (?) JAJAJA las cosas que se me vienen a la mente al leer ese comentario XD ahora si, volviendo a lo nuestro, lo hice corto por una simple y sencilla razón: no se me venían ideas a la mente de cómo sería una larga pelea allí abajo, si la hacía larga, los guardias iban tras ella y me arruinaban la trama y chau, super bloqueo mental, y si la congelaba a Miku desde el primer lugar, sería muy aburrido, así que bue, algo es algo. Y con Shiva, para explicar bien, ella es una Invocación, puede comunicarse con ella a través de la telepatía, y por ser la primera vez que usa sus habilidades, es normal que ella comience a darle "consejos" pero lo que si, Shiva no siente lo que siente Luka, está unida a ella, pero no sienten lo mismo, ni mucho menos se meterá en sus asuntos, solo cuando Luka la necesita, como al comienzo de este capítulo. Te diría otra cosa pero arruinaría la sorpresa de los siguientes capítulos, y sí, es algo momentáneo, hasta que ella cumple con su misión, que es la misma que Bahamut. Así que bue, espero haberte aclarado esa duda de invocaciones y eso. Y ahora Gumi la tienen en cuenta, y con algunas "sorpresitas" :3 y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**AngeloChaves: Uuuuuh, me imagino, pobresito u3u *palmaditas en su cabeza* dile a Alchemya que no es necesario que te obligue a escribir un Review, con ver que lo estás siguiendo, eso me llena de felicidad (en sí, al saber que debaten acerca de mi historia me hace muy feliz, y me dan ganas de escribir, solo para ustedes dos :3) así que bue. Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí hay más preguntas que respuestas, como por ejemplo, junto con este capítulo ¿Cómo obtuvo Gumi poderes mágicos? ¿Cómo es que Bahamut se parece a Luka, y Shiva a Miku? ¿Cómo es posible que Bahamut sea fría con Luka y cálida con Miku? ¿Y por qué la Reina hace lo que hace? Y joya, te acordaste de responder mis preguntas *-* así que bue, espero te haya gustado este capítulo n_n**

**N. Luka: Te falta hacer algo más.**

**K. Meiko: Sí, las aclaraciones.**

***Magicita: Son los cristales que se obtienen de las minas, los cuales contienen un gran poder mágico, capaz de mover grandes máquinas.**

***Sin: Una bestia que aparece como jefe final en el Final Fantasy X, los invocadores lo derrotan, viene la Calma, y luego el renace, atacando toda Spira, y matando a todo aquel que se ponga en su camino.**

**N. Luka: Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo**

**K. Meiko: SEE YA LATER MUSASHI (?) ****Ok no eso me pasa por jugarle mucho al Brave Fenser Musashi XD SEE YA :3**

**N. Luka: Y he aquí un OMAKE desde el punto de vista de Bahamut.**

~ OMAKE ~

'¿Anormalidades? ¿De qué hablas?'

─ Habla de que si alguien la caga, todo se va a volver patas para arriba.

Estaba observando como ella hablaba con Shiva y, viendo que perderían el tiempo, decidí en meterme, causando que ella me mirara y se levantara de golpe.

─ ¡Tú! ¡¿Pero qué mierda haces por aquí?!

─ Hey, tranquila, solo vengo a explicarte mejor el asunto.

─ Luka, ¿da ahliahtnyc peah? (Luka, ¿te encuentras bien?) ─ la voz de Rin se hizo presente mientras ella se dirigía hacia la pelirosa, la cual no supo que contestar ─ Tapaneyc tazyn yxiammuc ruhkuc, da acdyh ryleahtu sym. (Deberías de dejar aquellos hongos, te están haciendo mal)

Y ante aquello, para no hacerle quedar mal, decidí en retroceder el tiempo.

~ OMAKE ~

'¿Anormalidades? ¿De qué hablas?'

─ Habla de que si alguien la caga, todo se va a volver patas para arriba.

Nuevamente, decidí en comentar, para luego agregarle.

─ No te atrevas a gritar, o sino creerán que estás drogada.

Ella pareció dudar un poco, para luego hablar.

─ ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

─ Estoy aquí porque quiero ─ respondí sarcásticamente.

─ Luka, ¿luh xiah acdyc rypmyhtu? (Luka, ¿te encuentras bien?) ─ Oh no, otra vez ella… ─Tapaneyc tazyn yxiammuc ruhkuc, da acdyh ryleahtu sym. (Deberías de dejar aquellos hongos, te están haciendo mal)

OK, se ve que ella la está espiando, así que, la tercera es la vencida…

~ OMAKE ~

'¿Anormalidades? ¿De qué hablas?'

─ Habla de que si alguien la caga, todo se va a volver patas para arriba.

OK esto ya está comenzando a cansarme…

─ No te atrevas a gritar y/o a hablar en voz alta, pensarán que estás drogada.

Ella pareció dudar en su respuesta, para luego susurrar.

─ ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

─ Estoy aquí porque quiero ─ respondí sarcásticamente.

─ Luka, ¿luh xiah acdyc rypmyhtu? (Luka, ¿te encuentras bien?) ─ Pero que carajo, ¿ella tiene un súper oído o qué?

─ Rypmu luh ih Eón (Hablo con un Eón) ─ comentó, supongo para demostrarle que no estaba mintiendo.

─Tapaneyc tazyn yxiammuc ruhkuc, da acdyh ryleahtu sym. (Deberías de dejar aquellos hongos, te están haciendo mal)

Listo, ya me cansé. Si llegase a aparecer Rin una vez más, no dudaré en darle un puñetazo a Luka la próxima vez que lo intente para que no aparezca con su comentario acerca de los hongos.

~ OMAKE ~

─ A tu derecha, directo a tu cabeza.

'OK…' Respondí mientras bloqueaba el ataque.

─ Ahora a tu izquierda, un ataque descendiente

'Sí, sí…'

─ Ahora va a contraatacar, ten cuidado.

Esta vez no respondí, mientras los comentarios de Bahamut lograban hacer que perdiera el interés en la batalla. Su "ayuda" me molestó por varios minutos hasta que mi paciencia se colmó.

─ Ahora viene-

'¡¿PODRÍAS CALLARTE?! ¡Esta batalla es mía, no tuya!'

Y con ese último comentario, descargué todo mi enojo con uno de mis hechizos, atacando así a Miku.

─ _Fuego_

Ella lo logró esquivar, pero eso mismo causó que aquella pared que nos separaba cayera en mil pedazos.

─ OK gruñona…

**N. Luka: Hasta luego *reverencia***


End file.
